My Wolf Prince
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic. Inuyasha's indecisiveness has drove Kagome away, and she seeks comfort from another...KXK. Hiatus due to writer's block
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one of my new story. Every 4 reviews, I'll make another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"You know what, Inuyasha? I don't care anymore," Kagome yelled angrily. Inuyasha said, "Me and Kikyo's matter is none of your business." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes," Okay, well then, I'm going home. Go be with her for all I care." Inuyasha instantly regretted his words. "Kagome...I didn't mean..." "SIT" Kagome yelled at him as she stormed off angrily. Inuyasha plummeted straight into the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt.

She ran to a clearing and sat with her forehead on her knees. She cried silently.

Kagome's thoughts

I do care, though. He finally admitted he doesn't want me. I feel so lonely.

She sobbed harder as the sun slowly setted. She cried herself to sleep on the rock hard ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga sat on a boulder sadly. Most of his tribe had beautiful, committed women to embrace and love, while he, the leader, had no such person.

He wanted Kagome, but he was sure she loved the mutt. He didn't care for Ayame, because of her childishness and she wasn't around alot. He was starting to feel lonely. A scent traveled to his nose. It was faint, but he was sure he smelled Kagome. He sniffed. But there was no scent of the mutt. He quickly raced towards the smell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga got there to see his woman asleep on the ground. She trembled slightly as the air got colder. Nightfall was coming and there was no sight of the mutt. He smelled tears and saw Kagome crying in her sleep. He fumed as he imagined the things he would do to that mutt when he got a hold of him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his den. She moaned and snuggled into his chest, "Koga..." Koga blushed lightly and stared down at her. Her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath she took. The scent of her hair was lavender. Her soft pink lips slightly parted framing her pale flawless skin. She was absolutely beautiful. Koga faintly smiled and looked up ahead to see a waterfall.

Koga got to the cave and walked to his 'room'. He gently placed her on the soft furs and set a blanket on her. He kissed her forehead and climbed in next to her, pulling her onto his bare chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up and felt a presence behind her. She sat up and turned seeing a shirtless Koga sleeping peacefully. She blushed and remembered crying in the forest. Koga stirred as he smelled Kagome's scent. He said softly, "Good morning, love," bringing Kagome out of her daze. Kagome said, "Where am I? And Koga wha-?" Koga interrupted, "I carried you to my den when I saw my woman on the cold, hard ground." Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you so much, Koga-kun." Koga grabbed her hands and said, "Anything for you, Kagome." Kagome said, shocking Koga, "Thank you for taking care of me, Koga," as she embraced him tightly.

**I'll stop right here just to see how many reviews I get. Please review, people!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Sorry for making chapter 1 so short, so I'll make this one longer. Please review.**

Koga blushed lightly and said, "We have a hot spring here. Would you like to go?" Kagome said, "Yes." Koga said, "Alright, but there will be 3 women watching over you while you're in there. Is that okay?" She nodded and Koga led her to the hot springs. He said, "You shall be in here while I send Ginta and Hakkaku to fetch you some food." 3 women walked in wearing kimonos and they introduced themselves. Akira, wearing a green kimono with red (big) spots, said, "Prince Koga has ordered us to watch over you, Lady Kagome." Akira had long sandy brown hair that was waved and green eyes. The second woman, Hidemi, wearing a orange kimono with blue silk linings, had brown hair that was in a bun and blue eyes. The third woman, Mayumi, had a red kimono with gold moons on it, had short auburn hair and brown eyes. Kagome undressed and climbed in. The water felt just right.

Kagome's POV

_I shouldn't even be here, but I know it would be rude to leave after what Koga's done for me. The others must be worried, but I deserve some time to myself._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango said to Miroku, "Inuyasha is such an idiot. If I was Kagome, I would never come back." Miroku nodded and said, " I agree, but we can only hope she decides to forgive him and come back." Inuyasha's ears twitched, having heard what they said, while he lounged in a tree. [_I can't go get Kagome, because by now I know she hates me. I'll wait 4 days, to give her a chance to calm_ _down._] Shippo screamed at Inuyasha, "You idiot. Now Kagome will never come back and it's all your fault." All 3 glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored their death glares and sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got out and put on a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms. Her hair was waved, thanks to Akira, and she smelled like cherries. Ginta and Hakkaku gave her a tray (made from pure silver) with cooked boar meat, fresh fruit, and some tea with honey. Kagome ate and thanked them. Koga came back as Kagome was laughing at a joke that Hakkaku told her. Koga said, "I see you guys are having fun." Kagome smiled, "Oh, Koga." Koga handed her a bouquet of roses and said, "I saw these and thought of you. You look beautiful in that kimono, by the way." Kagome inhaled the scent of the roses, "Thank you, Koga. They're pretty." Koga asked the question he dreaded, "Do you want to go back?" Kagome said, "Not really. I like it here." Koga smiled warmly, "I'm glad to hear it." But in his mind, he was jumping for joy. [_She likes it_ _here. Oh thank Kami._] His thoughts were interrupted as Kagome quietly yawned. Koga smiled again, "I'll take you to bed. I'm sure you're tired because you didn't get enough sleep last night." Before she could respond, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. (Not a real bed XD) He covered her up and Kagome rolled to her side and closed her eyes.

Kagome's POV

_He's so caring and sweet. Was I so dense I didn't notice it before?_

Koga only left when he heard soft breathing signifying she was asleep. Before he did, he kissed her on her cheek, but unknowingly to him, she felt it and faintly smiled. Koga called two men and Ginta and Hakkaku. "Make sure my woman stays safe while I get her some more food," he ordered. The two men, Ryo and Takashi, and Ginta and Hakkaku nodded. Before taking off, he heard a scream. He rushed back to his room to see a tarantula crawl in a crack in the wall. Kagome ran over to Koga and said, "That huge spider was on my face! Ew ew EW!" Koga chuckled and said, "Well, it's gone now, love. Why don't you get back to sleep, okay?" Kagome said, "Alright." She got back on the bed and fell fast asleep.

Koga dashed off, but not before saying, "If she gets hurt, there will be consequences." The men said, "Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked through a field of flowers along with An-Un, Rin and Jaken. "Ooh, flowers!!" Rin said happily. Jaken said, "You silly girl! Don't waste Lord Sesshomaru's time---" "Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Jaken quickly faced him and said, "Yes, milord?" Sesshomaru said, "Leave her be." Jaken reluctantly obeyed, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and said, "Look milord, they're daisies. I got them for you." Sesshomaru eyed the flowers and said, "Thank you, Rin, but we must be going." Rin set the flowers down and smiled, "Alright." They continued to walk as Rin hummed silently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga came back to see Kagome, Akira, Hidemi and Mayumi talking...about him. Koga listened in closely not letting his presence be known. Hidemi said, "You're a lucky girl, Lady Kagome. You have Prince Koga after all." Kagome blushed and said, "We're not--" Mayumi said, "Not yet, but no woman can resist Prince Koga's looks and charm for long." Kagome said, "Well, he is handsome..." Akira giggled and said, "See you're already falling for him." All 4 girls giggled.

Koga's ears reddened when he heard what Kagome said about him. He decided to walk in. Kagome said, "Koga?" Akira, Hidemi and Mayumi got up to leave. Mayumi said, "Well, we'll leave you two alone." Kagome blushed and said, "I'm glad you let me stay here, Koga." Koga smiled a toothy grin, "Of course, you're my woman. I'd do anything for you. I'm in love with you." Kagome was stunned. [_Why am I so happy? He tells me that all the time...and he means it._] Koga looked at Kagome longingly. He smelled unshed tears and without any warning, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed silently. Kagome said, "I'm sorry, but I still love Inuyasha..." Koga caressed her cheek gently, "I know that and I won't think any less of you for it." Kagome smiled and said, "I'm so sorry..."

**That's all I'm putting for right now, but I will update soon. Review and I'll make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating because I got enough reviews, yay. Please review this chapter and I'll update sooner.**

Kagome sat down beside Ginta and Hakkaku who were on guard duty. Ginta said, "Ah, Sister Kagome, what brings you here?" Kagome said, "Just a little bored. What do you guys do for fun?" Hakkaku said, "Well, we don't really have time to play around. We just kill demons and watch out for more demons." Kagome said, "Well then, let's go kill some demons. I bet we'll find some jewel shards." She grabbed both their hands and pulled them up, which resulted in them falling off the small cliff into the water. (A/N: The cliff that Ginta and Hakkaku sit on in the anime, not a real cliff) Kagome and the men screamed as they fell. When they hit the water, Kagome got out and said, "Okay, let's go change, then hunt for demons." Koga rushed out of the cave at the sound of screaming. He chuckled when he saw a soaking wet Kagome glare at him.

Kagome changed into a light blue hooded sweater and some shorts. She put her hair in a ponytail. Koga protested when he heard they decided to go demon hunting. Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and said, "I'll be okay as long as you're with me, right?" Koga said, "Of course, but--" Kagome had puppy dog eyes and said, "Please, Koga?" Koga swallowed hard and muttered, "Fine." Kagome giggled and put her hand in his and said, "Arigato, Koga. Now come on, before it gets too late." Koga put his arms around her waist making her blush. "Fine, but you must stay with me at all times, ne?" he said sternly. Kagome smiled warmly, "Alright." They started walking through the sunny forest and heard crying. They walked up a little further to see a little boy trapped by a frog demon. "Now I will kill you like I did your mother," it said with a grin. The boy sobbed harder. "No, mommy..." Kagome positioned her bow and arrow directly at the demon. "Any jewel shards?" Koga said quietly. "Yes, there are two in his arm and one in his neck. She shot the arrow and ripped his arm from his body. "Who hit Reyukki? That person shall die," the frog demon said. Koga jumped out and kicked the demon in its face. Kagome ran over and removed the jewel shard from the severed arm. "Hey, little wench. Where are you going with MY jewel shard?" Reyukki screamed in anger. A person jumped out of nowhere and cut the demons other arms off. They looked up to see...Ayame? Ayame said, "I wanted to help my fiancee so here I am." Kagome ran over and removed the other jewel shard. The demon was crying out in pain now.

"I want my jewel shards back. How dare all of you take my precious jewels!" he said in disgust. He jumped up and kicked Ginta in his stomach knocking him out cold. Kagome screamed, "Ginta-kun!" She quickly shot an arrow in Reyukki's back. Reyukki didn't even flinch as he ran full speed towards Kagome. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he said in a rage. "Oh no you don't," said Koga as he ran at the demon again and slashed its throat. The jewel shard fell to the ground and Kagome handed all three to Koga. "I don't need them, you keep them." She walked over to the little boy as he trembled in fear. "P-please don't hurt me," he said while still sobbing. She picked him up and said, "I'm not going to. What's your name?" "Kei," he said quietly.

Kagome said, "Where are your parents?" He said while sniffling, "Daddy died in a war and that demon killed my mommy, and my brothers and sister." Kagome said, "Would you like to stay with me?" Kei looked up while smiling, "Yes, I would." Koga gazed at her in admiration. _[She's good with children. She'll be a great mother of my children when we are finally together.]_

Kagome put him on her back and said, "Okay, Kei-kun, let's go get you something to eat. Koga?" Koga got out of his thoughts and said, "Huh? Oh, okay, let's go get him something to eat." They started to walk before Ayame stood directly in their way. "Kagome-san, you're not going anywhere with my Koga," she said angrily. Kagome sighed and started walking along with Hakkaku who had Ginta on his back. "Koga, catch up when you're done talking to her, ne?" she said. Koga said, "Um, alright." They walked back the way they came. Ayame said, "What is your problem, Koga? Don't you love me? You are my fiancee, not that human." Koga said, "No, I'm not. So can you leave me alone? I have things to do and you're not on my list." He started to walk away, "Ja ne." Ayame grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Koga pulled away immediately and said, "Stop it. You are a child to me." Tears started to flow from her eyes as she slapped Koga and ran off.

Koga ran in the direction of Kagome and caught up to them. Kagome said, "She's gone that fast? What happened?" Koga said, "Nothing much." They continued walking until they got back to the den.

**I'll stop here in case I don't get that many reviews. Read and review people. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got more reviews than I expected. So here is chapter 4 and I need you guys to review. I'm almost finished updating the next chapter of my Ryoma/Sakuno story, Sky High, so I am very busy. If you want me to update faster, please give nice reviews. I hope that's not too much to ask. The italics are their thoughts if you didn't know (Kagome, Koga's and Inuyasha's)**

Kagome turned on her side to see Koga and Kei sleeping soundly and Koga had his arm around her waist. She smiled drowsily and fell back to sleep. Koga woke up to see Kei and Kagome holding hands sleeping. He smiled when he saw her arms around his body. He gently slipped out of her arms (as much as he wanted to stay like that) and left the den. Ginta and Hakkaku looked up and said, "Morning, Koga." Koga said, "Kagome and Kei are sleeping. Do not disturb them. I have business to attend to." Ginta and Hakkaku both said, "Hai," and proceded to guard them. Koga started running towards Inuyasha's scent.

Inuyasha and the gang were walking through a pathway, looking for signs of jewel shards. Shippo said his thoughts aloud, "It's just not the same with Kagome." Inuyasha's eye twitched in irritation. "WELL SHE'S NOT HERE SO GET---" he yelled, then stopped. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Sango said, "What is it?" Koga stopped directly in front of Sango. "Hey, Sango-san. Hey, monk," he said with a grin. Sango said, "Hello, Koga-san. Kagome's not here right now. She went back home because somebody made her upset." _[So that's why she was crying. They must not know she's with me. I won't tell them.]_ Koga feigned anger. "So who was it that made her go home?" he said. Inuyasha instantly froze up, then said, "That...that's none of your business you mangy wolf." Koga said, "Whatever, mutt. I'll go find her then." Inuyasha said, with a smirk, "Good luck with that," knowing full well that Koga had no idea where her home was. Koga said, "See you guys later," and ran off.

[I only met up with the mutt to find out why Kagome was crying like that...like someone really broke her heart. Obviously, it was him.] He got back to the den to see Kagome with Kei on her back and they both were laughing and playing. (Here's what Kei looks like: short black hair, about 2 and a half feet and some rosy cheeks and green eyes. He's 5 years old.) Koga smiled warmly and watched as Kei was tickled by Kagome until tears flowed from his eyes. "S-stop...haha...I give," he managed to choke out. Kagome stopped as Kei took deep breaths. Koga said, "You guys look like you're having fun." They both nodded and smiled. Kei said, "I wanted to wait, but sooner seems better than later. Kagome-chan, I have something to ask you." Kagome said, "Yes, Kei-kun?" Kei took a deep breath and said, "Can you be my new mommy?" Kagome and Koga both looked at each other in shock. _[He's alone and he needs someone to take care of him. I miss Shippo and I'm sure he misses me.]_ Kagome said slowly, "Alright." Kei jumped for joy and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, mommy! I promise to be a good son." Kagome felt a tinge of guilt. "Just be yourself, Kei. I like you the way you are," she said with a warm smile. Kei said, "Does that mean Koga-san is my new papa?" Koga smirked and said, "Well, Kagome? Tell the kid if I'm his dad or not." Kei stared at them, clearly confused. Kagome said, "Well...uh...if he wants to be." Koga said, "Yeah, I do." Kei said, "Now I have a new mama and papa...not that feeling can go away that hurts right here." He clutched his chest where his heart is.

Kagome's eyes watered and she tightly squeezed him in a hug. "It's okay, I'm here," she whispered. Tears flowed freely from Kei's eyes. "Thank you, mama. I'm sorry for crying. I'm such a crybaby," he said sobbing. Kagome gasped silently and said, "No, no. Kei, you're fine the way you are, I told you that." Koga embraced them both as they sniffed quietly. Kagome picked Kei up on her back and carried him to the bed, since he cried himself to sleep. Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and said, "Let's go get something to eat, Kagome-koi." Kagome nodded and walked out of the den. All the wolf demons ate together. Kagome sat in the den with Mayumi, Akira and Hidemi.

Hidemi said, "So who's the human boy?" Kagome said, "Me and Koga's son." All 3 women gasped. "You finally mated with him?" Hidemi said curiously. "No, but this child has no parents and he looks to me and Koga as replacements. I can't help but adopt him since he has nowhere else to go. I'm too young for this."

Mayumi said, "You're so kind. You totally should mate Koga. Or at least kiss him. Look at all he's done for you." _[Well, he has done a lot for me, but that's not enough for me to stay with him. I do owe him though.]_

Kagome sighed and said, "I've got a lot to think about." All 4 women sighed. Then they heard a soft moan. Kei sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mama?" he said in fear something happened to her. Kagome walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead and picked him up. "I'm here," she said softly. "Aww..." Hidemi, Mayumi and Akira said in unison.

Koga walked in to see Kagome and the other women all washing up his son. Mayumi said, "He's so adorable!" Koga smiled and said, "Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome said, "Sure. You guys can you finish washing Kei?" All 3 women chimed, "Hai!" Kei's frowned. "Where are you going, mama?" Kagome bent down and said, "I'll be back in about 5 minutes. Be good and I'm not leaving you, okay?" Kei smiled warmly. "Hai, mama." Kagome walked to a seluded spot with Koga. Koga's eyes were closed as he leaned against a tree. Kagome said, "What did you want, Koga?" Koga said suddenly, "Be my mate." Kagome's eyes widened slightly in suprise and she said, "Why do you like me so much, Koga? Is it because I can detect jewel shards?" Koga said, "You're beautiful, kindhearted, fun, has a pretty smile and detecting jewel shard is just a bonus. I really am in love with you." Kagome said, "Oh, Koga....I--" Koga pulled her gently into a passioniate kiss. After about 5 seconds of tasting her sweet lips, his lips traveled to her neck and sucked gently. Kagome shivered in pure ecstasy and she moaned. Koga suddenly stopped and Kagome almost whined in protest. Koga said, "Please?" showing his pearly white fangs. Kagome said, "Er...I'll think about it," her face still red from before.

Koga grinned and pecked her on her lips. "Okay...I can wait." He turned her around and whispered in her ear, his hot breath traveling down her neck. "But the question is...can you?" Kagome sucked in some air and turned around. "We'll see, won't we?" as she smiled mischeviously.

**That's the end of chapter 4. I think the end was the best part and the middle was too emotional, but if you have advice, just review and tell me. Review please and I'll talk to you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The reviews I got were sweet and I really appreciate it. Sorry for the wait and here is chapter 5. Thank you, all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters except mine.**

Inuyasha ran to the well. _[It's been 4 days, but Kagome's scent is nowhere around here.]_ He smelled the mixed smell of wolf and lavender. _[She's with that wolf! How could I have been so stupid?]_ He ran to the direction of the wolf's den. _[When I see that wolf, I'll rip his arms off and beat him with it...]_

Kikyo walked through a field and stared ahead. _[That sounds like Inuyasha approaching.]_ Inuyasha runs past her and when he realizes who it was, he stopped. He said, "Kikyo, where are you going?" Kikyo said, "Searching for something. Where are you going in such a hurry?" He averted his gaze to the ground and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Inuyasha didn't want to say, "Looking for Kagome." Kikyo saw it in his expression. "Looking for my reincarnation, are you? Well, if you are, don't bother looking for me because I will hate you. I don't want to hear what you have to say unless it has something to do with whether you pick me or that woman." Inuyasha said, "But--" Kikyo began to walk off in the opposite direction and her soul collectors followed. Inuyasha looked back and tore his gaze away from her. "I'll be back," he said gently. As he ran off, Kikyo smirked and said, "Insolent wench. She knows not the misfortune that will come of her. I will take Inuyasha away from her...with me to hell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga walked through a forest with Kei on his back. "Well, your mother wanted to clean and us to get out the way, so I'll teach you how to hunt," Koga said to Kei. Kei said, "Hai, papa...so what are we hunting?" Koga said, "Well, I smelled a deer not to far away, so I can show you how to use the element of surprise to get to them." They got to a clearing and hid behind bushes as a deer ate some grass about 8 feet away. Koga whispered, "Ready?" Kei said, "Ready." Koga pounced out the bushes and clawed the animal to death. He slung the large creature over his shoulder. Kei's eyes shined brightly in awe. "Wow papa, that was so cool. I wanna try next." Koga laughed and said, "Let's try something a bit more easier." Five minutes later, they were hiding in the bushes as a rabbit ate some vegetables that they left as a trap. Koga said, "Got your dagger ready, Kei?" Kei nodded. Koga said, "Go." Kei ran towards the rabbit and grabbed its neck and slit its throat. (Sorry animal lovers, they have to eat something, XD) Koga ran towards Kei and picked him up and spun him around. "That was perfect, Kei. You're a natural, " Koga said with a grin. Kei said, "I did it, papa!" They walked out the forest with their kill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked around Koga's "room". It was a mess with furs laying around, and bones of animals everywhere. Mayumi walked in and said, "Need some help? Koga is a slob, by the way." Kagome giggled and said, "I've noticed." They began picking up things and throwing it away, scrubbing and washing everything that needed to be clean. After 45 minutes, the whole room was spotless. Kagome wiped her brow and said, "That wasn't so hard." Mayumi said, "Let's see how long it stays like this." They both chuckled as they sat on the "bed". Mayumi said, "So how are you, Koga and Kei-kun?" Kagome said, "Great. Kei is still learning and so is Koga." Mayumi said, "You're going to go back to your old friends soon, aren't you?" Kagome felt a tinge of guilt and sadness. Mayumi saw this and said, "Oh no, I'm sorry. That was an unnessasary question and none of my business." Kagome said, "No, it's fine. I've been pushing it to the back of my mind and I don't think I should go back. I can only imagine how the others will feel since I left and worried them. And it's been 4 days. If Inuyasha truly wanted me back, he would have been came to get me. They're better off without me." Mayumi said, "Oh, Kagome..." She hugged her. Kagome was surprised. She hugged her back and they both smiled.

Later, Koga came home while Kagome was in the hot spring. Mayumi stopped him before he walked through the entrance. "Kagome-chan is washing up, Koga-san. She'll be done soon," Mayumi said quickly. Koga smirked and looked back at Kei. He whispered something in his ear and Kei smiled and nodded. Mayumi raised her brow in curiosity and said, "What are you guys planning?" Koga said, "Nothing. We'll just go wait outside for her to come out." Him and Kei began to walk away and Koga lifted Kei up and zoomed past Mayumi, leaving her dizzy. Mayumi realized what happened and screamed, "Koga, you pervert!!"

Kagome washed her hair with some soap and hummed quietly to herself. _[Oh, I feel so relaxed]_ She didn't notice anyone coming and continued washing. Then, two arms wrapped around her waist and she screamed in shock. She turned around and there was no one. _[Was it my imagination?]_ She decided to get out, but she felt someone tickling her feet. She ducked underwater and saw a figure smiling up at her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mayumi, Akira and Hidemi ran in and said, "Kagome-chan!" Kagome looked behind her and saw Koga and Kei sitting on a rock (They had towels on people!) grinning at her. Kagome's face reddened in anger. "You little..." she growled. Koga and Kei gulped and ran full speed through the exit. Kagome sighed. _[Those guys...]_ Mayumi bowed her head in embarrassment. "I am so sorry, Kagome-chan. Koga just ran right by me and I didn't run after him," she said apologizing quickly. Kagome said, "It's alright. He is pretty fast," she said as she wrapped a towel around her body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran through the wolf den knocking any wolf that tried to stop him into the ground. Koga heard the commotion and ran out to see Inuyasha standing there fuming. "Sorry, Koga. We tried our best to stop him," one wolf said sadly. Inuyasha yelled, "WHERE'S KAGOME YOU SMELLY WOLF?" Koga (don't worry people he was dressed) said, "Get the hell out of my den and we can fight outside, cuz Kagome doesn't want to go back." Inuyasha said, "You dirty liar. Fine, let's go outside." As if on cue, Kagome walked in (only wrapped in a towel, ooh la la) and said, "What happened?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "Wha-?" Kagome said, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha went over to Kagome and grabbed her arm. "Look at you. You're naked and in this filthy wolf den. What the hell is wrong with you?" Veins popped out of Kagome's forehead. "IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? 4 DAYS? THAT'S HOW LONG IT TOOK YOU TO COME TO SEE IF I WAS OKAY? IF IT WASN'T FOR KOGA, I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD. YOU'RE MARCHING IN HERE DESTROYING EVERYTHING AND DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME IF I WAS OKAY! SO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU SAY?" she said in anger. Tears came to her eyes. Inuyasha mumbled, "Sorry. Are you okay?" Kagome's eyes softened. "I'm fine. But I can't just leave Kei and Koga. That is the last thing I want to do." Inuyasha said, "Who's Kei?" Kei ran in the main den and said, "Mama, what's wrong?" Inuyasha said, "You two...? With him?"

Kagome said, "We saved this boy, er Kei, and no I didn't do anything with Koga, if that's what you're trying to say. He's my new son." Inuyasha's facial expression turned to relief. All this time, Koga was standing there watching the whole scene. Inuyasha said, "Well you and him could come back with me, but we're leaving." Koga spoke up, "The hell they will. You're not talking anyone anywhere. Now, leave." Inuyasha turned to Koga. "That's it, it's over for you, wolf. Let's finish this outside." Koga smirked. "Sure." Kagome said, "No, Koga. Don't." Inuyasha was already on his way out. Koga pulled her close in a warm embrace. "I'll be fine and we can live in peace, alright Kagome-koi?" he said gently. Kagome shook her head. "Just don't fight. Please." As much as Koga wanted to listen to her, his head told him not to.

Koga kissed her forehead. "Sorry, please forgive me." He walked away toward the outside. He picked up Kei and kissed him on his head. "I'll be right back, Kei, okay?" Kei nodded and said, "Okay, papa." He ruffled his hair and walked out. Kei ran to Kagome and she picked him up. Kei said, "Will papa be okay?" Kagome said, "I hope so."

**To be continued. Thank you for reading and I promise to update sooner than I did last time okay? Read and review! Ja ne! Oh and if you have any suggestions, I'll be taking some.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and here is chapter 6. Mind you this is not the last chapter so stop writing like it is. I think it'll have like maybe 15 chapters, okay? Please review and I'll update faster. This is just the battle chapter, so it's not that long. But the next chapter will be wayyyy longer, okay folks?**

Koga went outside and said, "You ready, mutt?" Inuyasha smirked and pulled out his sword. "I've been ready ever since I met you," he said. The fight started as Koga ran towards Inuyasha in a flash. Inuyasha braced himself for impact, but Koga kicked him in his face knocking him back a little bit. Inuyasha rubbed his now bruised cheek and said, "Is that all you got, wolf boy?" Koga grinned and said, "Just warming up." Inuyasha picked up his sword up high. "WIND SCAR!!" A wave of light came straight for Koga and he just barely dodged it. Koga didn't see Inuyasha run towards him and Inuyasha punched him in his jaw. Koga groaned as he fell to the ground and landed on his feet, sliding back a few feet. _[I let my guard down.] _Koga ran towards Inuyasha again and Inuyasha blocked his foot with his Tetsusaiga. Koga jumped back out of range. "You're such a coward, you sad excuse for a half demon. You use weapons instead of brute strength," he yelled to him.

Inuyasha said, "Alright, fine. You wanna fight fist to fist?" as he sheathed his Tetsusaiga. Him and Koga ran towards each other and slammed their fist into each other s face. They both slid back. Kagome, with Kei on her back, came outside to see the fight. Kagome said, "Stop it!" Inuyasha and Koga kept fighting and Koga kicked Inuyasha in his stomach. Inuyasha flew back a bit and jumped off a boulder and used Blades of Blood scratching Koga in his cheek.

Kagome screamed, "Koga!" She was about to run to him and she heard Koga. "N-No, Kagome. I can handle this hanyou. Stay back, please. I don't want you or Kei to get hurt, " he said as he got up, staggering a bit. Inuyasha said, "You ready to give up, wolf?" Koga didn't even respond as he jumped in the air and kicked Inuyasha in his chin and punched him in his chest. Inuyasha fell into a nearby tree. Inuyasha wiped the blood off his cheek and said, "Nice try, but I'm not down yet." Kagome said, "Sit, boy!" Inuyasha instantly slammed into the ground. He scrambled to his feet and said, "What the hell are you doing, wench?" Koga stifled a laugh as Kagome hmphed. Inuyasha yelled to Kagome, "And why are you helping that wolf anyway? I thought you loved me." Kagome said, "I didn't do that for Koga. I did that to make you stop and listen to me." Koga flinched a little at her words and Inuyasha said, "What?!" Kagome said, "Why the heck are you even here?" Inuyasha said, "I thought you wanted me to come rescue you. Is this the kind of thanks I get?"

Kagome said angrily, "I didn't need rescuing, idiot. Now leave. You're scaring Kei." Kei whimpered and put his face in the crook of Kagome's neck. Inuyasha said, "So he's the problem? I'll handle him." Inuyasha jumped next to Kagome and snatched Kei away, holding him by his neck. Kei scratched at his neck crying loudly. "Ma..ma...help..me," he tried to breathe as he sobbed. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Let him go, you idiot! Let him down! You're hurting him!" she screamed worriedly. Koga's eyes went red and his entire objective was to kill Inuyasha.

He ran towards Inuyasha and slashed his back and neck. Inuyasha yelled in pain and dropped Kei and Kei fell off the cliff (the one by the den where Kagome and Shippo ran) unconscious. "Kei!!" Kagome screamed, not believing what Inuyasha just did. She dived off the cliff after him. Koga went back to normal and he yelled, "Kagome! Kei!" He raced down the side of the cliff and caught both of them and leaped back up.

Kagome fainted as she caught Kei and they both fell together before Koga caught both of them. He sat them down on the ground and ran at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and said, "It's over, wolf." He sent another Wind Scar at Koga hitting him in his torso. Koga fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but his body felt like he was paralyzed. He strained to see Inuyasha, who scooped up Kagome and Kei and ran off with them. "NO, KAGOME! KEI!" he yelled. He fell straight into unconsciousness.

**See, I told you. Thank you for reading and if I get like 4 more reviews, I'll update. Ja ne, people!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Koga woke up to see Hidemi standing over him, along with Ginta and Hakkaku. Koga sat up immediately and said, "Where's Kagome? And Kei?" Ayame came in and said, "Calm down, Koga. Inuyasha took them to some hag's hut. I saw them as he zoomed past me in a obvious rush." Koga tried to stand up, but pain shot through his whole body. "Ugh, dammit. I hate feeling so helpless. Kagome...I hope she'll be okay. I will get her back if it's the last thing I do." Ayame said, "If you decided to be with me, there wouldn't be this much trouble and you wouldn't get hurt." Koga said, "Shut up. I will never pick you when I can have Kagome." Ayame said, "Don't be like that, Koga-kun. We have something stronger than infatuation and that's a promise. I love you and I want to be with you." Koga said, "That's too bad. I don't want to be with you." Ayame said, "Ginta, Hakkaku, Hidemi, can you excuse us for a moment?" Koga said, "No." Ayame started sniffling. "Just give me a chance to talk to you, since you love that mortal so much." Koga said, "How do I know that you won't try to take advantage of me since I can't move?" Ayame said in disgust, "How low do you think I would go just for you? That's just pitiful." Koga nodded to let the others know that it was okay. They left.

Koga said, "Now what is it?" Ayame cleared her throat and said, "First, a few questions." Koga shrugged. Ayame said, "Why do you love Kagome?" Koga said, "She's beautiful, caring, sweet, tough and friendly, not to mention she can hold her own, considering she's a mortal and she can sense jewel shards." Ayame said, "Okay, next question. What do you think of me as?" "A good friend, even though it's slowly decreasing to okay friend." Ayame frowned at that, but continued, "Um...On a scale of one to ten, one being as ugly as possible, rate me, then Kagome." Koga smirked and said, "3 for you, 20 for Kagome." Ayame seethed on the inside, but calmly said, "Last question. Why won't you be with me?"

Koga said, "You're too childish, you don't handle rejection well, you try to kill any woman I associate with, I'm in love with Kagome and you're not all that cute and too plain. You're weak, needy and you don't care about anyone but yourself. Is that enough?" Ayame said, "That last one really hurt me the most because I do care about someone...you."

Koga's face softened and he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't change my feelings." Ayame said, "And that's exactly the way I feel. I can't change my feelings either."

Ayame leaned forward to kiss him, but Koga put his hand over her mouth and said, "No way. Just tell me the other thing you wanted to talk to me about. I'm starting to feel better and I want to leave as soon as possible." Ayame said, "I figured by the end of my questions, you would change your mind. But lemme ask you one more question. What don't you like about Kagome? Tell me honestly." Koga said, "She's in love with that mutt." Ayame leaned in to hear more. But Koga didn't say anything else. "That's it?" she said desperately. Koga stroked his chin in thought for a moment. "Hmm, yep, that's about it," he said.

Ayame said, "Ugh," and slapped her hand to her forehead.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha had Kagome and Kei asleep in the hut covered with blankets. Shippo wanted to come in, but Inuyasha didn't let him. Sango shook her head disapprovingly and said, "You kidnapped her? How barbaric." Inuyasha said, "She was talking crazy. Saying 'I'm staying with Kei and Koga'. She didn't really mean that. She couldn't have." Miroku said, "And maybe that's what you didn't want to hear." Kagome groaned and all eyes were on her. "Kagome!" Sango said as she engulfed her in a huge bear hug. "Sango? Is that you?" Kagome said groggily. Then she shot up. "Sango? But I was..." she murmured. She looked up and saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"Where's Koga? And Kei?" she said worriedly. "That kid? Right beside you, idiot," Inuyasha said, which earned a punch in his head by Sango. Kagome looked beside her and saw Kei fast asleep, so she pulled him into her lap and cradled him. "Where's Koga, Inuyasha?" she said, not noticing Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha said proudly, "Hopefully dead laying where I left him." Kagome's eyes watered and she said, "Wha? What did you do to him you idiot?" The tears and rage in her voice took Inuyasha in shock.

Sango said, "You can go back if you like. We don't mind. As long as you're happy." Kagome looked beside her and saw Sango and Miroku smiling sadly. She set Kei back on the blankets and hugged them both. "I'm sorry for leaving, you guys. I didn't know what I was doing," she said her voice muffled in Sango's shoulder. "It's okay, Kagome. We understand." Kagome said, "I love you guys, but I can't leave Koga. I...like him." Inuyasha looked at her in pure shock. "What the hell? You like that wolf? Why?" Sango ignored Inuyasha and said, "Congratulations, Kagome. I'm happy for you." Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks so much, Sango." Inuyasha said, "Hello? Didn't you hear what I said?" Kagome said, "Yes, I did and he did the opposite of what you do. That's why I like him." Miroku smiled nervously and said, "Now, now Kagome, isn't that a little harsh?" Kagome looked at him and said, "He dropped Kei off a cliff. How can I forgive him?" Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha in surprise and pity. Sango said, "You dropped a child off a cliff? How heartless. Now I understand how Kagome feels." Miroku nodded. "As do I." Inuyasha said, "It was an accident."

Kagome said, "You were about to kill him." Inuyasha shut up at that. Miroku said, "So who is he anyway?" Kagome said, "My son," with a smile. Sango said, "You mated with Koga-san?" Kagome shook her head and told her the story. Inuyasha said, "How stupid. You should've left him at a village somewhere." Kagome said, "I don't regret it." Sango said, "So are you going back to Koga?" Kagome said, "Yes, I should. He'll be worried sick. But I'll come back soon." Sango said, "Okay, see you then." Kagome grabbed her backpack and woke Kei up. "Kei, we're going to go back to your papa, wake up," she said gently. Kei said drowsily, "Okay, mama," and rubbed his eyes and yawned. "How cute," Sango said warmly. "Kei, this is your aunt, Sango," Kagome said with a smile. "My aunt?" he said as he walked over to Sango and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Aunt Sango," he said shyly. Sango smiled and said, "Hello, Kei." Inuyasha said, "You think I'm just gonna let you walk away and leave us?" Shippo walked in shyly and said, "Kagome?" Kagome said, "Shippo? Is that you?" Tears came to his eyes as he ran to her and she picked him up. "I missed you so much, Kagome and I wanted you to stay, but Inuyasha's such a jerk." Kagome said, "I missed you, too. But I have to go." Shippo whined and said, "But you just got here." Kagome kissed him on his cheek and said, "I promise I'll be back, okay?" Shippo sniffed and said, "O-okay." Sango picked him up and held him as he sniffed sadly.

Inuyasha said, "I'm not gonna let you leave." Kagome said, "I can do whatever I want, Inuyasha. You aren't my father." She leaned over and kissed him on his lips deeply. Inuyasha stumbled and blushed madly. "I have to go. I love you, but I have to go," she whispered. She walked out holding Kei's hand and Inuyasha said, "You can't..." Kagome sighed and said, "Sit."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and muttered, "Damn it." Kagome ran and ran until she got to a small cave. Her and Kei fell asleep in the small space of a cave that was just big enough for them both to fit in.

Back to Ayame and Koga...

Ayame said, "It seems your mind is fixated on Kagome-san, huh?" Koga propped his arm under his head and smirked. "Yep," he said smugly.

Ayame stomped her foot and said, "You're so stubborn and that's not fair." Koga pointed out, "See, that's what is so unattractive about you. You're too childish when you don't get your way."

Kagome woke up 30 minutes later and carried Kei back to Koga's den. (Which took about 2 hours, people.) Kagome walked in and Akira spotted her. "Where were you, Kagome-chan?" she said as she ran over to her worriedly. Kagome managed a weak smile and tears ran down her face and she said, "Sorry, I'm just really tired." She fainted and fell to the ground with Kei still on her back. Akira screamed, "Kagome?!!"

Ginta and Hakkaku heard the scream and ran to the entrance to see Kagome on the ground unconscious and Akira shaking her. Hakkaku quickly dashed over to Kagome and picked her up as Akira picked up Kei and Ginta ran to tell Koga.

Koga said, "Are you quite done yet?" Ayame frowned and said, "Well, yeah. You're not gonna change your mind, so what's the point?" Ginta ran in huffing and panting and said, "Koga." Koga got on his feet instantly and said, "What's wrong?" Ginta caught his breath and said, "Nothing's wrong. But Kagome and Kei are here and--" Koga didn't waste any time dashing out the exit and going to the women's part of the cave. Ginta sat beside Ayame as she said with her cheeks puffed out, "How rude." Ginta held her hand and said, "Well, um, Ayame-chan, do you need anything?" Ayame looked at him in surprise and said, "No thanks, Ginta-kun. I'm fine." He walked her out of Koga's room.

Koga got to Hakkaku, who was holding Kagome, who said, "Thank you for being concerned, but really, I'm okay, Hakkaku," with tears coming down her cheeks. Hakkaku said uncertainly, "But you're crying." "I am?" Kagome didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks, and touched her face. Koga walked to Kagome, lifted her chin and kissed her with a strong need. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but she responded. Hakkaku handed Kagome to Koga and Koga pulled back, wiping her tears away. Koga said to Hakkaku, "Where's Kei?" Hakkaku said, "He's with Akira, she took him to her room to get some rest." Koga nodded in approval and carried her to his 'room.' Koga said, "Are you alright, Kagome? Did that mutt hurt you?" Kagome shook her head and said, "I'm fine, Koga. And you know what? I realized I'm falling for you." Koga said, "Really? Or are you just joking with me?" Kagome said, "No, Koga. I'm serious. I do like you." Koga didn't say anything, but he did embrace her tightly and pecked her on her lips. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those words to me?," he said after a minute of silence. Kagome said, "Yes, and I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier. You're a wonderful person, Koga." Koga said, "You don't have to apologize. But I can't wait until you say, 'I love you, instead of 'I like you'. But that's a good start." Kagome giggled and hugged him tightly.

Kagome sat in Koga's lap on Koga's bed until Koga fell asleep. Kagome tucked him in and went to check on Kei in Akira's room.

**Yeah, how great was that? I had fun writing this and I hope you liked it too. Review, please, folks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm on a roll! 8 whole chapters. And that's one less than my SakuraXDeidaraXSasuke story, Yay! Read and review folks.**

After tucking Koga in, Kagome went in Akira's room and saw Kei sitting on the bed talking to Akira. Kagome said, "Kei, are you okay?" Kei instantly ran to Kagome and said, "Hi, mommy!" Kagome said, "Hello, Kei," as she picked him up and twirled him around. "Are you finished being sad, mommy?" Kei said with a frown. Kagome smiled warmly and said, "For the time being, yes." The other kids came and the eldest boy stepped forward and said, "Hi, Kei. Do you wanna play with us? We're playing tag." Kei smiled brightly and said, "Sure, Taku!" He looked at Kagome and said, "Can I, mommy?" Kagome set him down and said, "Of course. Go ahead and play." Kei said, "Yay!" They ran off laughing.

Kagome said, "I want Koga to meet my family before anything else life-changing happens between us." Akira said, "That's wonderful. Do you think they'll like Koga?" Kagome said, "I'm sure they'll love him." _[I hope.]_ Akira said, "So, who do you live with?" Kagome said, "I live with my mother, my grandfather and my younger brother, Sota." Akira said, "Such a small family. Not to be insulting or anything." Kagome shook her head and blushed and said, "Well, my mother wants lots of grandchildren and for me to find a strong husband."

Akira giggled and said, "That's Koga. He wants lots of kids so he can restore our clan. But he was afraid to tell you that in case you were afraid or appalled by that idea." Kagome shook her head and said, "I wouldn't have been. That's surprising that he values my opinion so much." Akira said, "Yes. He really does care for you, Kagome and he'll sacrifice his life just to make sure you're safe. Or as he keeps telling us, anyway." Kagome smiled and said, "That's sweet, but of course I wouldn't let him. He has family and friends that need him." Koga came in and sat down beside Kagome and yawned. Kagome said, "Koga..." Koga said, "What do you want to do today, love?" Kagome said, "I want to take you to meet my family." Koga stopped rubbing his eye and said, "Huh? You want me to meet your family?" Kagome blushed and said, "Well, before we do something that might, well, you know, I have to introduce you to my mom, grandpa and brother." It took Koga a moment to realize what she meant by that. Then he grinned and said, "So you do want to mate with me? Is that why?" Kagome looked at her shoes and said, "Well, uh, I-I..." Koga picked her up before she could change her mind. "Well, then, let's get going," he said as he ran out of Akira's room and swooped Kei up.

He ran on until he saw the well that Kagome told him to go to. Koga said confused, "You live in that well?" Kagome giggled and said, "No, silly. I'll show you." [It should let Koga go through because Mistress Centipede got through and she's a demon and she tried to take my jewel shards. Since Koga has jewel shards inside of his legs, it should let him through. I'm not sure about Kei though.] She handed Kei a jewel shard. "Hold on to this very tightly, but be careful not to cut your hand, okay, Kei?" Kei said, "Okay, Mom." _[I hope this works.]_

They jumped into the well. Before Koga could ask anything else, he was overtaken by the sensation of warmth and, floating. He looked around and saw the same beautiful colors that originated when Kagome shot her purity arrows. He was astounded to say the least.

When they got through, Kagome saw Koga...and Kei. Kagome sighed in relief, then looked at Koga's shocked expression and giggled. Koga frowned and said, "What's so funny?" Kagome smiled warmly and said, "It's just that you're so cute like when Inuyasha first came here." Koga blushed and said, "Yeah...laugh at the guy who could've eaten you instead falling in love with you." They both laughed and climbed out of the well. Kagome held Kei close to her as Koga lifted them both out. When they went out, Koga saw a huge 'hut' and he said, "How'd...?" Kagome said, "That's my house. Now come on in." They walked in the house and saw Kagome's grandfather. Kagome, annoyed, said, "Here we go." Koga had a confused expression. Her grandfather took one look at Koga and said, "Kagome, get away from that demon! I'll destroy it with my sutras!" Kagome smacked her forehead and said, "No, Grandpa, this is Koga, he's a good demon." Kagome's grandfather said, "Oh. Where's Inuyasha, dear child?" Kagome said, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's go, Koga." They walked to the kitchen and saw Ms. Higurashi cooking dinner. "Welcome home, Kagome? Oh...and who is this? Could it be you're one of Inuyasha's friends?" Koga scoffed and said, "As if." Ms. Higurashi said, "And such a cute tail." Koga's tail flinched as she grabbed a hold of it and started petting it, making Koga tense up at first, and then relax. Kagome said, "His name is Koga. Koga, this is my mother and the old man that tried to attack you is my grandfather." Koga grinned showing his fangs. "It's nice to meet you, Ms...?" Kagome's mother said, "Ms. Higurashi. And it's nice to meet you, too, Koga."

Kagome picked up Buyo and started petting him. "And this is our house cat, Buyo. We still have one more member of our family." Koga looked at the strange creature called a 'cat' and said, "Like those cats that attacked us? You have one as a pet?" Kagome said, "In our era, cats don't attack humans and kidnap them. In fact, there are no demons at all." Koga said, "No demons? So there's none to hurt you?" Kagome said, "Nope. My little brother is in the living room. I want you to meet him." Koga said, "Is he as bad as your grandfather?" Kagome said, "Possibly worse." Koga sighed and said, "Okay, let me get this over with." Koga opened the sliding door and walked up to Sota who was on the couch watching TV. (Or the strange colorful box that talks as Koga put it). "Hey, kid. Are you Kagome's brother?" he said. Sota jumped up, smiled and said, "Oh hey, Inuyasha, you changed your outfit." Koga said, "I'm not Inuyasha. I'm Koga." Sota said, "Kagome has a new boyfriend?"

Kagome growled and said, "He is NOT my boyfriend." Koga didn't know what a 'boyfriend' was, but he made a note to ask Kagome later. Sota said, "Oh wow! You have a tail, and it's real." He admires his tail. Sota said, "Hey, Kagome, this guy is a lot cooler than Inuyasha!" Koga grins and said to Kagome, "I like him already." Sota said, "So, what kind of demon are you?" Koga said, "Wolf Demon." Sota's eyes widened and he said, "COOL!"

Mr. Higurashi walked in and said, "He's a lot more quieter and doesn't bother the cat like Inuyasha does. (To Koga:) I could learn to accept you into the family, m'boy." Ms Higurashi said, "I already accept him! I told Kagome I want lots of grandchildren. By the way, who is this little boy? He's so adorable." Kei shyly hid behind Kagome. Kagome said, "It's a long story." Ms. Higurashi said, "Well, dinner is about 20 minutes, so you can explain." They all sat down and Kagome told them the whole story.

Ms. Higurashi said, "So this is my grandson?" Kagome said, "Pretty much." Sota said, "And my nephew?" Koga said, "Yep." Mr. Higurashi said, "And my great-grandson?" Kagome said, "Yes." 3 split seconds later, Kei was engulfed in hugs. Ms. Higurashi said, "Aww, he's cute. What's his name?" Koga said, "Kei." Kagome's mother said, "Great name. Now how about we eat?" Kagome said, "The lasagna smells great, Mom." They sat at the table and Koga and Kei copied their movements. Ms. Higurashi set plates down and put the lasagna on all the plates and put a fork down. Koga was staring at the fork and, trying to figure out whether or not it was a weapon or a tool to eat with of this era. Kagome saw them both struggling and she helped them out. Koga blushed, feeling embarrassed that he only knew how to eat with his hands and Kei just started eating. "It tastes really good, grandma," Kei said with a smile. Ms. Higurashi said, "I'm glad you like it, Kei, sweetheart." Mr. Higurashi said, "So, Sota says you're a wolf demon. What position are you?" Koga said, "The leader. I'm also a prince," he said proudly. Ms. Higurashi said, "My, what a strong husband you'll make for Kagome." Koga blinked twice, and then grinned, "A husband? Well, Ms. Higurashi, I've told and shown how much I love your daughter."

Ms. Higurashi raised her eyebrow and looked at Kagome, who blushed. "Oh really?" she said with a smile playing on her features. Koga nodded and began eating. "This food tastes great, Ms. Higurashi. I usually only eat meat, but this la-sanga is delicious." "Nonsense. Koga, you can call me Mother, okay?" Koga said, with his mouth stuffed, "Okay." He swallowed. He looked back at his future mother in-law with a smile of equal brightness. Kagome's mother said, "So how long are you three staying?" Kagome said, "About a week. You guys can get well acquainted in that week and then we're going back." Ms. Higurashi said to Koga, "Great, however if you plan to live here with Kagome anytime soon you'll have to buy some clothes of this time." Kei said, "And me too?" Kagome looked at his dusty dirty clothes and said, "You'll need a bath. Sota, can you loan Kei some clothes and help him wash up?" Sota said, "Uh, sure Sis." Koga, still eating, said, "What's wrong with my clothes?" Ms. Higurashi said, "Nothing, I find them perfectly fine, it's just that other people of this era may not be as open-minded. It also means Kagome can show you around town tomorrow." Koga, eating his 3rd plate and his mouth full, said, "Rewee?" Kagome said, "Uh, sure." They finished eating and Sota gave Kei a bath, washed out the tub and took him to his room to get dressed. Kagome's mother ran Koga some bath water.

Kagome walked upstairs with Koga and walked him to the bathroom. She turned on the light and Koga flinched. Kagome giggled and said, "It's just a light. And my mother already ran you some bath water, so all you have to do is get undressed, get in and use soap (he knows what soap is) and lather it into a sponge (she demonstrated how to) and wash your body from head to toe. Is that too hard?" Koga shook his head. "No, I can do it. But why don't you just get in with me?" he said with a smirk. Kagome blushed madly and said, "Because...because I can't, the tub is too small. Here's a towel to dry off because I don't want you to shake dry and wet up the whole bathroom." She left out and closed the door behind her. While she was waiting for him to finish, she went in her room and laid across the bed and started reading a book. 15 minutes later, Koga came out of the bathroom and followed Kagome's scent to her room.

Koga said, "I'm finished, love." Kagome saw him in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair down. Kagome blushed and looked at his muscled chest. Kagome then said, "Um...here's some clothes you can wear that I got from my mom that she originally bought for Inuyasha." She handed him some boxers, a red skater t-shirt, and some baggy black jeans. "Ask Sota how to put them on. My mom is washing your armor and furs," she said as she averted her eyes back to the book. Koga went in Sota's room, changed and then came back. "Kei's asleep," he said as he stood in the doorway. Kagome looked at him and thought he looked extremely sexy in the new clothes. His long black hair was down and his ears made him look adorable and hot at the same time. Kagome said, "Come on in, but I'm tired so I'm about to go to sleep." Koga walked in and sat on her bed and admired everything. "What's this?" he said patting the soft mattress. Kagome said, "That's a bed, you're supposed to sleep on it." Koga said, "Where do I sleep?" Kagome said, "Wherever you want, I guess." Koga smirked and said, "Well then, I'm gonna sleep on the bed with you." Kagome blushed and said, "But it's too small for the both of us." Koga said, "I guess we'll have to get really close so we can fit, huh?" Kagome said, "I guess, but..." Koga said, "You said I could sleep wherever I wanted. And besides, we're gonna be mated soon, right?" Kagome blushed lightly and said, "I don't know. Shouldn't we wait until after we're married?" Koga said, "In my clan, we get mated before we get married, if the two people love each other. So can I ask you a question, Kagome-koi?" Kagome said, "Yeah?" Koga said, "Do you love me?" Kagome blushed and said, "Umm, give me until tomorrow to tell you, okay?"

Koga was a little disappointed, but agreed. He said, "Another question. What's a boy-friend?" Kagome's face turned red and she looked at her feet. "Uh, a girl gets a boyfriend by asking a boy to date them. Or the other way around." Koga still looked confused. Koga said, "So what does a boyfriend do and what's a date?" Kagome sighed and said, "A boyfriend kisses the girl he likes, or hugs her or touches her in places like this (points to her shoulder and her thigh). A date are places a boyfriend and his girlfriend can go." Koga said, after a moment of silence, "So that means you're my girlfriend? You said you liked me, right?" Kagome said, "Yes, I did. Um, okay, you can be my first boyfriend." Koga grinned and said, "So the mutt wasn't your first?" Kagome said, "Nope." Koga pulled Kagome into a short sweet kiss and ran his hand slowly down her cheek. "That means I'm lucky then, right?" Kagome blushed and nodded. He looked around and said, "Kagome, you have so much more interesting things in your den than our pack does." Kagome said, "All this stuff should be new to you." She told him to turn around as she changed into her pajamas. She got in the bed and Koga took off his jeans and laid next to her. When Kagome turned out the lamp, Koga put his arm around her waist making Kagome tense up. She turned her head and Koga gave her a gentle kiss and pulled away. "I feel very comfortable and safe around you, Koga," Kagome said softly. Koga smiled sheepishly, "That's good." He linked his fingers in hers and said, "I feel the same about you." Koga said, "Goodnight, beautiful." Kagome said, "Goodnight, Koga."

When Koga fell asleep, Kagome was halfway awake thinking to herself.

Kagome's thoughts

_Koga is like my Prince Charming. Well he is a prince. He makes me feel secure, loved and special. He doesn't get angry with me and doesn't pressure me to do anything I don't feel like doing. He shows me respect and makes his whole pack treat me nice. He's very affectionate and has the softest lips. I love him, don't I?_

She took a sleepy look at Koga who was breathing gently. _[Yes, I do love him. I love him dearly.]_ She drifted off to sleep.

**Was that a good chapter? Tell me in your reviews and goodbye until next time people!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Especially you, kouga's older woman, you have made me really happy because you're a loyal reader. Please review this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. (Cuz if I did...nah, let's just leave it at that) Except Kei.**

Kagome woke up, sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and remembered that she was in her room. Then she heard soft growling and almost screamed. She fell off her mattress and saw Koga asleep with his eyebrows furrowed. She inwardly laughed at herself for being so frightened and studied Koga's facial expression. He looked extremely frustrated, so Kagome got an idea. She leaned close to his face and kissed him on his cheek. Koga's face softened, but his fangs were still showing. She then kissed his on his neck, which made Koga smile slightly and groan. He mumbled, "Kagome...stop..." Kagome smirked and pecked him on his lips. When her lips touched his, she squealed when he pulled her into a full kiss. Koga pulled back suddenly and said with his eyes halfway closed, "I told ya," with a grin playing on his features. Kagome's lips were bruised from the force of the kiss and she said, "I'm gonna take a shower. No peeking." Koga feigned an innocent look and said, "Who me? Never."

Kagome got up from the bed and realized she had to tell Koga how she felt. As she stood there deep in thought of how she was going to tell him, Koga looked at her spaced-out expression and raised his eyebrow. Kagome shook her head and walked to Sota's room. She saw Sota and Kei playing video games. She walked in and they both looked up. Kei smiled brightly and ran to Kagome, who lifted him off the ground in a embrace. "Good morning, mommy," he said as he looked up at her warm smile. Kagome said, "Good morning, Kei. You hungry?" Kei said, "Yep." Sota said, "Mornin' sis." Kagome said, "Oh, morning, Sota." Sota stared at her for a moment. Kagome said, "What's wrong?" Sota said, "I just imagined you much older with a son." Kagome smiled and said, "Same here. But I love Kei." Kei snuggled into her and said, "I love you too, mommy." She set Kei down and took her shower and did her usual morning routine.

She went downstairs and saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Kagome and Sota-_

_Me and your grandfather went to the market this morning and stocked up on food. We're at the opera so we'll back later on tonight._

_ Mom_

Kagome smiled and started cooking breakfast. She heard shower water running which meant that Koga was taking a shower. She made eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausages and apple cider. Koga, Kei and Sota smelled food so they went to the kitchen and saw 4 plates sitting on the table. Koga looked at Kagome who was wearing a yellow apron and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She said, "Hey, guys. Dig in." They all sat down and started eating. Kagome said, "Um, Koga?" Koga looked up and said, "Hmm?" Kagome said, "I have to tell you something after breakfast." Koga said, "Sure." They continued to eat and when Sota and Kei were finished, they got up. Sota said, "Um, Sis, do you mind if I take Kei to the library?" Koga said, "What's that?" Kagome said, "You read books there and research things and..." Koga said, "Doesn't sound very fun. Is it?" Kagome said, "Sure it is. Go ahead, Sota." Sota said, "Yes! Come on, Kei. I can show you the new version of the game I showed you." They put on their shoes and ran out. Before they left out, Kei said, "Bye, mommy, bye dad." Kagome and Koga both waved goodbye and smiled.

Kagome smiled and grabbed Koga's hand and said, "Okay, sit down for a minute." Koga obediently took a seat on the couch. Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Well, I know you were waiting on an answer to, er...what my true feelings are and here it is. Well,--" Sota said, "Sis, there's some guy at the door for you. We were on our way out and we saw him coming." Kagome shot a death glare at Sota and he gulped. Sota said nervously, "It's that boy from your school who's always coming by to see you." Kagome's face turned from annoyed to shocked. "Hojo?" she said, hoping it wasn't. Sota said, "Yeah, that's him." Koga just sat on the couch with an confused expression. "Who's Hojo?" he said slowly. Kagome said, "Just one minute, Koga." She went to the front and saw Hojo standing there holding tulips. When he saw Kagome, his face lit up. "Why, hello, Kagome-chan, it's nice to see you looking well."

"Uh, hello Hojo. Um, this is not a good time," she said in a rush. Hojo said, "Is everything okay?" Koga walked out of the house and stood beside Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, you never answered my--...who's this?" he said, putting his arm around her protectively. Kagome said, "Koga. This is a friend from my school, Hojo. Hojo, this is Koga, my--" "Boyfriend," Koga finished for her.

Kagome said, "Right." Hojo handed her the flowers and put his head down. "Oh. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll see you later, Kagome-chan," he said quickly. Koga growled and Hojo nearly ran off. Kagome turned to Koga and said, "I could've told him myself, Koga." Koga smirked and said, "You were taking too long. I had to step in." Kagome said, "Yeah, well, I feel bad." Koga lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "Are you ashamed of being with me, Kagome?" he said, hiding a smile, knowing that it was the complete opposite. Kagome blushed and turned her head. "Of course not. I just wanted to break it to him gently, if to spare his feelings," she said with a frown.

Koga said, "Now, what were you saying?" Kagome blushed a deep red and said, "I was going to say that I love being around you and you make me feel safe and relaxed. I..." The words were there, but she just couldn't spit them out. "Love you," Koga offered with a grin. Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah." Koga said, "I want to hear those words from these (stroaks her bottom lip) lips." Kagome blushed even more, looked at the ground and said, "I...love you, Koga." Koga's heart swelled with joy. Koga pulled her towards him and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Kagome went 3 different shades of red, but she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled away slowly and said, "I love you, too, Kagome." Kagome smiled warmly and said "I can't believe it, but I do, and--" Koga shushed her with a soft tender kiss. She hugged him gently, and Koga smiled happily. Kagome said, "Are you ready to go shopping for some new clothes?" Koga shrugged and said, "I guess."

They took off to the mall. When they got there, Kagome made him try on some clothes from the men's section. "Put them on the way I showed you, Koga," she called through the closed door. They got weird stares, but Kagome hardly noticed. Koga came out wearing a black muscle shirt, some baggy jeans and his hair was out of the ponytail. His tail was hidden in the pant leg. Koga said, "Do I look okay?"

Kagome nearly drooled, staring at his rippling muscles. Koga smirked and waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay, love?" he said, understanding exactly what she was thinking about. Kagome snapped from her daze and saw Koga grinning knowingly at her. She blushed madly and said, "I'm sorry for staring." Koga pinned her up against the changing room door and said huskily, "You know, we can do whatever you want." Kagome blushed even more and darted her eyes looking for people that might be watching. "Koga, we're out in public, stop," she protested. Koga let her go and said chuckled, "Alright, sorry." They bought more clothes and walked out of the store.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned around to see Ayumi, Eri and Yuki coming towards her. Kagome said, "Hi, guys. Koga, these are my friends." Eri said, "Hi. Who's that guy?" Koga stood there with both his hands in his pockets. "Who, me?" Koga said in confusion. Ayumi said, "Yeah." Koga grinned proudly and said, "I'm Koga, Kagome's boyfriend and future fiancee." All 3 girls eyes widened and Kagome smacked her palm to her forehead. Yuki said, "Is that true, Kagome? What ever happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "He was NOT my boyfriend. Koga is." Ayumi said, "So his name is Koga? And what about Hojo?" Koga said, "That scrawny kid? I already told him that Kagome already has a boyfriend and he left." Eri said, "Wow, Kagome, Koga is really handsome. And his hair is so pretty." Koga said proudly, "Thank you." Ayumi said, "How much do you like Kagome?" Koga said simply, "I love her." Eri said, "That is so beautiful." Kagome said, "Shouldn't we be going?" Koga looked at Kagome's pleading eyes and said, "Yeah. Nice meeting you ladies." The girls said, "You too. See ya, Kagome-chan. Bye, Koga-kun." Kagome walked off with Koga, holding his hand. Koga said, "What's wrong? I thought they were your friends." Kagome said, "Yeah, but they would have bombarded you with questions if we didn't leave."

Koga shrugged and they walked to the ice cream stand. Kagome said, "2 ice creams, vanilla and strawberry." Koga looked at the cones in curiousity. She paid the man and he handed her a pink ice cream and a cream colored ice cream. She handed the strawberry one to Koga and started licking the white one. She stopped when she saw him examining the cold treat. "You eat this by licking it, Koga," she said as she licked the ice cream slowly demonstrating. Koga copied her actions and smiled widely at the flavor. "It's cold, but it tastes really good. What is it called again?" Kagome said, "Ice cream. You only usually eat it on hot days, but it's a special day, so I wanted you to try it. Come on, let's go back to my house." Koga nodded while licking the ice cream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran through the forest in pure rage. Why Kagome chose that...that animal over himself was beyond him. He decided to find something or someone that would calm him down. He spotted soul collectors floating aimlessly in the sky. _[That could only mean...]_ He stopped when he spotted a figure sleeping on a large branch. _[Kikyo..]_ Inuyasha slowly walked over to her. Kikyo, feeling a presence, woke up. She saw Inuyasha standing there with a loving smile upon his face. "Inuyasha, why are you here?" she said coldly. Inuyasha, looking taken aback, said, "I...uh..." Kikyo said, "The miko has rejected you and you seek comfort from me. If you don't stop going to her, I will not allow you to speak to me at all." Inuyasha said, "Kikyo, I want you, but..." He swallowed hard. "...you're dead," he said looking at the ground in sadness. Kikyo's expression did not falter as she walked over to Inuyasha. She lifted up his chin and kissed him. Her lips were as cold as ice. She whispered, "If you bring me the jewel, I can live once again and we could be together, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "I can't..." Kikyo said, "Don't you want to feel my soft embrace, my warm lips on yours? If that is not what you desire, I will understand. But I'm sure that my reincarnation will never love you as much as I do." Inuyasha thought for a minute. He nodded slowly and said, "Alright." He ran off and Kikyo smirked and sat on the branch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got home, along with Koga and found that Sota and Kei were eating pizza. Kagome said, "I hope you saved us some." Sota nodded and said, "A whole 2 boxes." Kei gave the both of them a quick hug and sat back on the couch watching a movie with Sota. Kagome said, "I'm going to take a bath and head off to bed. Where's mom and grandpa?" Sota said, "They're both in their rooms sleeping." Kagome nodded and Koga started eating some pizza. Kagome went to the bathroom and started getting undressed. She got in the shower and washed up. The boys were watching the movie and laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was in the hot spring by herself thinking. _[I miss Kagome so much. It's lonely not having someone to talk to.]_ She washed her body and got dressed. When she got to Kaede's house, Kirara ran and jumped in her arms. "What's wrong, Kirara?" she said, her voice laced with worry. She ran to the hut and saw Kaede on the floor bleeding from a gash on her right arm. Sango's eyes widened in horror and she ran to Kaede's side. "What happened to you, Kaede?" Kaede said, "Inuyasha...came here seeking my 4 shards. When I refused to give them to him, he attacked me and ran off with them." Sango's eyes burned with anger and she got the first aid kit that Kagome taught her to use and treated her wound, which was bleeding heavily. When she finally got it wrapped and the bleeding stopped, she grabbed her Hirakotsu and motioned Kirara to transform. "Where's Miroku?" Sango said as she hopped on Kirara's back. Kaede said, "He's following after Inuyasha and Shippo is unconcious after Inuyasha knocked him out." She motioned to the corner where Shippo was laying motionless. Sango said, "We'll be back." She flew off. _[What the hell is wrong with you, Inuyasha?]_

**I'm stopping here. Did Inuyasha go off the deep end? Well, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll update early.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I just couldn't wait, so here you go. Please review if you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own InuYasha...okay I don't...but I wish I did...**

Kagome sat in her room listening to Destiny's Child- T-shirt as she read a book. Koga was downstairs watching a movie with the boys, so she got a little bit of time to herself.

**_At Night, When You're Far And I'm Alone  
I Feel The Fabric From Your T-Shirt  
Close To My Body  
I Can Still Hear Your Baritone  
In My Ear Telling Me You'll Take It Slow  
And I Was In The Mirror Playing A Roll  
Like You Were Here, I Couldn't Turn Me On  
So I Fell Asleep With The Music On  
Woke Up Again Hearing The Same Old Song, Playing_**

Kagome's thoughts

_So I finally did it. I told Koga how I felt. It wasn't that hard, though. I feel guilty for leaving Inuyasha all alone, but...I had to. I love Koga for all his kindness, patience, and gentleness. He cared alot about my feelings, whereas Inuyasha doesn't bother to even ask what's wrong with me. Koga loved me from the start (not mentioning the kidnapping) and Inuyasha tried to kill me, even though he thought I was Kikyo. It's a lot more peaceful with just me and Koga, and Koga's really handsome, not saying Inuyasha wasn't. Plus, Koga chose me over Ayame and Inuyasha can't make up his mind, me or Kikyo. I'm not second best in Koga's eyes._

**_(Oh) Give It To Me Deeper  
(Oh) Giving Me The Fever  
(Oh) Now You Got My Feet Up  
This One Is A Keeper  
Now The Second Verse Is Playing  
(Oh) We Tried To Stand Up  
(Oh) Hold Me While My Hands Up  
(Oh) And The Music Picks Up  
Fantasies Were Shook Up  
I'm Thinking To Myself Again_**

Kagome sighed and put on a tank top and some panties. She sat on her bed and hummed to the music, with her eyes closed. She was full from the pizza, so she was getting a little bored and tired. Koga walked to Kagome's room and saw her humming and in her underwear and smirked. He walked in and kissed her on her neck. Kagome's eyes flew open and she nearly had a heart attack, backing up towards the wall. Koga burst out laughing, holding his sides in pain. Kagome, staring at Koga in shock, slowly turned angry. "Koga, you idiot, you nearly gave me a heart attack, scaring me like that," she yelled. Koga stopped laughing long enough to say, "I'm sorry, love...haha...but it was too good to pass up." Kagome hmphed and stormed out of the room. Koga stopped laughing and said, "Wait, Kagome, I was just kidding." Kagome ran back in the room with a demon mask on and growled.

Koga jumped back in fright and said, "Kagome, what happened to your face?" Kagome dropped to the ground and groaned in pain. When Koga tried to step closer, she growled louder. Koga swallowed his fear as his hairs stood up on end. He walked closer and...flash! Koga blinked twice at the sudden white light. Kagome took off the mask and giggled madly. "That was hilarious...hehe...you looked so scared...heehee...Are you sure you didn't wet yourself, Koga?" she said. It took a minute for Koga to process what just happened. Then he frowned. "That was not funny, I was really worried," he scolded. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Worried...or downright frightened?" She showed him the picture of him, with his legs trembling and biting his lip. Koga's eyes went from shock to incredilous. "How'd you get me like that? he said in curiousity. Kagome explained the use of a camera and Koga said, "So, say you went to see your old friends and you wanted me to stay at my den until you came back, I would have a picture of you to look at while you're gone?" Kagome nodded and said, "That's how it works." She showed him a picture book of all her family and friends. There was: a picture of Eri, Ayumi and Yuki, a picture of Sota and her on Christmas, a picture of her as a baby in the tub (which Koga insisted on keeping, saying it looked adorable and Kagome reluctantly accepting), a picture of Kagome and Eri, a picture of her mother and father, a picture of her grandfather and her as a child, a picture of her mother as a child (which Koga said sorta looked like Kagome), a picture of her and Hojo at a school dance (which Koga proceded to rip, but Kagome told him if he did, she would shave his tail while he was sleeping), a picture of Sango and her, a picture of Miroku, Shippo and herself, a picture of her and Inuyasha (which [author sighs] Koga told Kagome to get rid of it, earning a glare from her), a picture of her mom and Inuyasha, a picture of Kagome and Buyo, and a picture of Koga, shaking like a leaf.

Koga said, "Can I take a picture of you?" Kagome looked at him and said, "Sure." She showed him how to use it and Koga was about to take the picture when Kagome said, "Stop!" Koga said, "What's wrong?" Kagome blushed and said, "I'm in my panties. I can't take a picture like that." Koga said, "At least you have clothes on. I want the picture to show some of your beauty; your smooth legs, your creamy bare arms, your shapely figure, your petite breasts (which earned him a glare), and your pretty feet. Is that too much to ask for?" Kagome blushed and said, "I guess not. But you make me sound like a goddess." Koga sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Because to me, you are a goddess and I am but a observer," he said with his voice low. Kagome's ears turned bright red and she said, "Go on and take the picture." Koga instructed her to lay on the bed with her body facing him and smile, and he snapped the picture.

When the picture developed, he smiled at how beautiful Kagome looked in the photo. He said, "I love it." Kagome said, "Good." She sat up and said, "I miss my old friends. The last time I saw them was really short. Could you take me to go see them, Koga?" Koga said, "Sure, no prob. When do you want to leave?" Kagome said, "Tommorow will be great." Koga nodded in approval and grabbed her hands. "Kagome...I have never enjoyed myself so much. Today I was shocked, ecstatic, frightened, jealous, amused and annoyed (the mask thing). That was a first for me. And I realize that my life is always interesting when I'm with you. I love everything about you and--" Kagome stopped him with a gentle kiss. When she broke the kiss, Koga said, "What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it." Kagome said, "Payback for interrupting me earlier with a kiss."

Koga just grinned. He leaned over and kissed her on her lips deeply. Kagome kissed him back and bit his lip gently. Koga smirked into the kiss and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and Kagome parted her lips. _[Permission granted.]_ Their tongues danced for dominance. Koga was a bit impressed at how Kagome beat him. He gently pushed her down and Kagome kissed him more passionately. Koga rubbed her lower back and moved his lips from hers and sucked on her neck slowly. Kagome moaned and combed her hand through his long, black locks. Koga groaned when Kagome nibbled sensually on his earlobe. His member flared with need. Koga slowly removed his shirt and Kagome ran her fingertips slowly down his back, making him shudder in pleasure...

**_When You're Not Here (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Wish You Were Here (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne  
When I Need Your Feel (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Need Help (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was running around looking for signs of anyone or anything strong enough to have a jewel shard. But he didn't have the ability to sense jewel shards so he decided to retrieve Kagome. _[I'm sure she'll give me her jewel shards. I just won't tell her why I need them.]_ He could faintly feel Miroku catching up to him. Ignoring the monk, he sniffed around for Kagome's scent. It was near the well, so he jumped down the well, not paying attention to the other scent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga took off Kagome's shirt and planted kisses from her chest to her stomach. He pulled her on top of him and grinded into her and Kagome moaned a little more. She felt a sudden rise of heat between her legs. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. Koga said gently, "Does this mean you'll mate with me? I need to know before do anything you might regret." Kagome said, "Yes. I love you and I want to be with only you." Koga smirked and said, "Alright, but we'll have to stop. Tradition states that we have to mate at my den." Kagome frowned in disappointment and said, "Right." Koga kissed her neck repeatedly and said between kisses, "But we can continue tommorow after we see your friends. I don't want to stop either." Kagome giggled and said, "Okay." They sat up and Koga pulled her into his lap and said, "I can't explain what my instincts are telling me to do, since you look absolutely beautiful right now." Kagome blushed and pulled him into a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and got to Kagome's window just in time to see Kagome and that wolf...kissing on her bed. And Kagome was nearly naked! He growled and opened the window.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked at her now open window to see Inuyasha fuming. "What the hell are you doing here, mutt?" Koga said, pulling Kagome close. Inuyasha ignored Koga and said sadly, "So you really have moved on, Kagome?" Kagome said, "Yes, I have, Inuyasha. And now you can be with Kikyo, without having to worry about how I feel." Inuyasha frowned and said, "Fine. I will." He was about to leave when he said, "And thanks for the jewel shards. Don't worry, I left you one. But I'll be coming back for it soon." Kagome looked at her desk and saw her jar, with only one jewel shard. She screamed, "Sit, boy." Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Kagome said, "You idiot, give me back my jewel shards." Inuyasha got up quickly and jumped back through the well. Tears came to Kagome's eyes and she said, "How could he? That jerk." Koga pulled her close as tears flowed from her delicate face. _[That mutt is really gonna pay for making Kagome cry again.]  
_

Kagome sniffed and rubbed her eyes dry. "Koga, I'm sorry for being such a crybaby," she said softly. Koga kissed her on her forehead and said, "You're not a crybaby. Let's go to sleep and we'll go back to see your friends tomorrow." Koga put his and her shirt back on. He kissed her on her cheek and he turned out the lamp. They both soon drifted off to sleep after closing the window.

**End of chapter 10. It was short because there is a lot happening in chapter 11 and I didn't want to just smoosh it all together. So until next time people! Review if you want me to continue. Ja ne.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews. I really didn't think I would get up to 80+ reviews. That's why this chapter is gonna be good. Thank you for the special review, Laras Dopplehoe. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.**

Inuyasha had succeeded in getting most of the remainder of the jewels that Naraku didn't have. _[Now I could give them to Kikyo and we can be together.]_ Inuyasha adruptly came to a stop. _[But...this doesn't feel right.]_ He remembered seeing how upset Kagome was when he took her jewel shards away from her. Her eyes had...sorrow, confusion, anger...and most of all, betrayal. Kagome had never looked at him that way...not since she met that wolf.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's ears stood up as he saw Sango and Kirara land, along with Miroku. Sango stomped over to Inuyasha and slapped him in his face. "What the hell is your problem hurting Kaede and Shippo like that? It isn't their fault Kagome left. It's yours!" Miroku said, "San-" Sango interrupted him. "No, Miroku, I want to know why he decided it was alright to betray us like that. What would Kagome think of you?" she said, shaking her head.

Inuyasha touched his now reddened cheek. "I...don't know. She left me because she fell in love with that wolf," he said slowly. Tears came to Sango's eyes. "I miss her, too, Inuyasha. But it's her decision, not yours. You can't do this as revenge. It would hurt her so much," Sango said, rubbing her eyes furiously. Miroku grabbed her hand. "Don't rub it, your eyes will redden," he said. The word echoed through Inuyasha's mind. '...betray us....' That single word made him clench his fists. "Have I really hurt you guys that much...?" he said, averting his eyes to the ground. Sango pulled him into a hug. "We're all best friends. We'll always forgive you, Inuyasha." Miroku said, "That's right." Guilt started to consume Inuyasha. "Here," he said, digging in his robe. He pulled out the jewel shards. "Give this back to Kagome when she gets back, I stole them from her and I don't think she will want to see me. Tell her I said I'm sorry," he said as he grabbed Sango's hand and set the jewel shards in it. Miroku said, "I think she will forgive you, but we'll give them to her. Where are you going?" Inuyasha said, "I'm going to go apologize to Kaede and Shippo." Miroku nodded and Inuyasha set off towards Kaede's village.

He saw soul snatchers going towards a clearing in the forest. He ran after them and saw Kikyo finger-combing her hair. She sensed Inuyasha approaching her. "Why, hello, Inuyasha. Have you brought me the girl's jewel shards?" she said with a cold smile. Inuyasha swallowed roughly and said, "No. I didn't. I can't do that, but I can kill Naraku for you and get his." Kikyo's expression turned to rage. "How dare you even come to me after protecting my reincarnation. I don't want you to kill Naraku, I wanted her jewel shards!" she said, glaring. Inuyasha was taken aback by her anger. "But Kikyo, I-" Kikyo stood up and walked the opposite direction. "Don't even think about following me any longer because once I have the jewel, you will cease to exist," she said with a frown. Inuyasha fell to his knees. "No...Kikyo, don't leave me...why do you hate me so much..." he whispered. Kikyo said, "Tch. You used to love me, but not anymore." She flew off with the soul collectors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up with yesterday's events rushing back to her. She rolled over and saw that Koga wasn't beside her. She got up and put some shorts on. After she did her usual bathroom routine, (shower, brush teeth, wash face, lotion down) she walked to Sota's room. She saw Kei and Sota arm-wrestling. They both looked up a Kagome and then continued with their match. "Hi, (grunt) mommy. Me and Sota are seeing who's stronger," Kei said, clearly losing. Kagome said, "Good morning, Kei. Hey, Sota." Sota said, "Hey, sis." Kagome said, "Sota, come here for a sec." Sota stopped and walked over to her. "Yeah?" he said, with an confused expression. "Could you maybe let Kei win? He's too young to beat you fairly," she said, clasping his hand. Sota gave her a blank look, then a grin. " 'Course I can. He is my nephew," he said proudly. Kagome said, "Thanks, Sota. (To Kei:) You hungry?" Kei grinned and said, "Yep, I'm hungry." Kagome said, "Well, then, you stay here with Uncle Sota and I'll go to the store with your daddy. By the way, do you know where he is?" Kei suddenly clasped his hands over his mouth. "Can't say, mommy. Daddy said so," he said, his voice muffled. Sota said, "Yeah, Koga said not to tell you." Kagome raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, really? Well, I'll go find him." Sota shrugged and the 2 boys went back to their game.

Koga had just finished watching this video about how humans propose to their mates and it said he had to buy a ring, and it has to look beautiful. He decided with the money Ms. Higurashi gave him, he could get one of these rings. He walked to the jewelery shop. He saw a cashier examining a jewel. Koga said, "Excuse me." The woman looked up and was surprised to see such a handsome man in her store. "Can I help you, sir?" she said, grabbing his hand. Koga said, "Yeah, I want a ring for my mate." The lady quickly frowned and then smiled. "What type of ring were you looking for?" Koga said, "I want a blue and silver one, like the one in this picture." He gave her the picture and the woman gave him a ring that looked similar. "Yeah, that one," Koga said, grinning. The woman said, "This ring can be personalized." After the confused look Koga gave her, she sighed and said, "Her name can be written on the ring." Koga said, "Yes, she would like that." The woman smiled and said, "What's her name?" Koga said, "Kagome." She said, "How you just looked when you said her name, I can tell that you truly love her." Koga nodded and said, "I do." After the lady finished working on the ring, she handed him the ring in a black box. "Since you're such an interesting customer, I'll let you keep the ring, no charge," the woman said. Koga shook her hand and walked out of the store. _[I hope she'll like it. I'll propose when we get to my den.]_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked downstairs and saw her mother cooking breakfast. "Good morning, sleepyhead. I already went shopping, to save you the time," Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome said, "Good morning, mom and thanks. Do you have any idea where Koga is?" Her mother smiled and said, "I'm sorry, honey, but Koga made me promise not to tell you." Kagome said, getting annoyed, "Tell me what?" At that moment, her grandfather suddenly walked in the kitchen with some small glass statues. "Grandpa, are you going to tell me where Koga is?" Kagome said. Mr. Higurashi said, "Nope. He said not to tell you." Kagome huffed and sat at the table on a pillow. Koga came in the house and picked Kagome up and kissed her on her lips. He was wearing a black skater t-shirt, dark blue baggy jeans, and his hair was out. Kagome was wearing a white spagetti strapped top, pink shorts and her hair was in 2 ponytails.

"Good morning, Kagome-koi," he said, grinning madly. Ms. Higurashi called Sota and Kei down for breakfast. Kagome said, "Where were you, Koga?" Koga said, "Hon, I don't want to lie to you, so I'll just say that it's a secret, okay?" Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said. They ate and Koga said, "Okay, get dressed and we'll go see your friends." Kagome said, "Okay." Kagome changed to a light purple baby doll top and some light blue capris. She keep her hair in the 2 long ponytails (wavy) and put on some purple flats. Kagome kissed Kei on his cheek and said, "Kei, we'll be back soon, so I want you to be on your best behavior." Kei said, "I will. Bye, mommy, daddy, I love you." Koga said, "Love you, too, son." Kagome said, "I love you, sweetie." They both went to the well and jumped in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha got to Kaede's village and saw Kaede bandaged up, sipping tea, talking to Shippo. He carefully walked in and cleared his throat. Kaede made a grab for her arrows and Inuyasha said, "Wait." She paused and stared at him. "I'm...sorry, Kaede. You too, Shippo. I didn't know what I was thinking," he said. Shippo, his eyebrows furrowed, said, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm fine and Kaede is healing." Inuyasha smiled a little bit and said, "I'm glad." He sat down in a corner and closed his eyes. He silently fell asleep, it had been days since he was able to sleep.

Koga helped Kagome out of the well and they saw Sango and Miroku sitting a few feet away, chatting. Kirara was cleaning herself. Sango looked up and saw Kagome set her bag down. "Kagome?" she said, with a warm smile. Kagome walked over to her and Sango stood up. Kagome pulled her in a tight hug and Kagome said, "I've missed you all." Sango hugged her back and said, "I've missed you, too, Kagome." Kagome let go and gave Miroku a small hug, with Koga watching his hands. Sango grabbed Kagome's hands and said, "So, how have you been?" Kagome told her everything that happened and they laughed together. Koga said, "Hey, Sango-chan." **_(A/N: I was playing around with the -kun, -san and -chan :P)_** Sango said, "Hi, Koga-kun. Thank you for keeping Kagome safe and happy." Koga said, "Of course." After about an hour, Koga said, "We could all go to my den, if you would like." Miroku said, "We would love to." They all set off to Kaede's village.

When they got there, Kaede was speaking to a young woman with red hair and blue eyes, who had a sad expression on her face. She walked off and Kaede spotted Kirara landing and said, "Hello, everyone." After everyone greeted each other, Kagome went in the hut and saw Shippo playing with one the village boys. He looked up and saw Kagome smiling warmly. "Kagome!!" He ran and hopped in her arms and said, "I missed you so much! You're not leaving again, are you?" Kagome said, "Yes, I'll have to...(tears come to Shippo's eyes)but you can come with me." "But, I can't go to your era, Kagome," Shippo said, sniffling. "Yes, I know. You'll stay with me and Koga in his den. Sango and Miroku, too," Kagome said, gently. Shippo smiled widely and Kagome walked over to Koga and said, "We're all ready." She looked in the corner and saw Inuyasha sleeping and she gasped loudly. Her face contorted to anger and she said, "Sango, how long has he been here?" Sango said thoughtfully, "Since this morning. Ah, before I forget, he told me to give you back these jewel shards he stole and that he was sorry." Kagome looked at Koga, who shrugged. Koga said, "That still doesn't make him any less of a bastard for making you cry like that." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him on his cheek whispering, "Apology accepted." Kagome turned to Koga and smiled, "I'm ready." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her through the forest, with Miroku, Sango and Shippo on Kirara. Before they left, Kagome said, "Kaede, what did you say to that girl to make her so sad?" Kaede said, "Well, her and some of her friends like Koga, but I told her that he was taken." Koga grinned and said, "There's only one girl for me." Then they took off.

While they were on their way to Koga's den, Koga said, "So Kagome, you want to live with my tribe?" Kagome nodded and kissed him. "Only if I could go home from time to time," she said. Koga said, "Of course." All of a sudden, they heard a scream. Sango pulled out her Hirakotsu. "What was that?" she said, looking around. A woman was choking a girl...Ayame? Koga growled and ran a few feet near the two. Koga said, "Put her down."

The woman said, "Why? I was about to take her soul, but you can have the body when I'm done." Koga gently set Kagome down and ran towards the woman in an attempt to pull Ayame from her grasp, but the woman just clenched Ayame's throat tighter and moved out of the way. The woman said, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Mynda, one of Naraku's incarnations, the soul stealer. Now stop trying to take my meal away from me. You're lucky I cannot take men's souls, only females." Koga said, "She isn't your meal." Suddenly, an arrow shot into Mynda's arm and she dropped Ayame. It was Kagome. Koga took this chance to grab Ayame, but Mynda whipped out a sword and cut Koga's arm. "KOGA!" Kagome yelled in worry.

Mynda disappeared for a minute and reappeared beside Kagome and grabbed her upper arm. "Since you seem to care about these women, I'll let you choose 1," Mynda said, with a wicked smile. Koga said, "Or you could hand up both, before I kill you." Mynda chuckled, "Mighty words coming from a ragged wolf demon. Now either choose one, or I'll kill the both of them." Kagome said, "Koga, choose Ayame. I can handle myself." Mynda slapped Kagome in her face, dropping Ayame to the ground. "Shut up, wench. I said him, not you," she snarled. Ayame gasped for air and coughed. "I don't care if Kagome-san dies. I hate her for taking my fiancee away from me. I HATE HER!" Ayame screamed. "SHUT UP!" Koga yelled. He then said, "You're lucky my sweet Kagome even wants to save your life. She'd choose her own death for you." Ayame looked up at Kagome, who was smiling sadly, and tears came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kagome-san. I didn't mean that," Ayame said, grabbing Kagome's hands. Mynda said, "Enough of the sappy stuff. Hurry up, boy." Koga said, "I choose..."

**Who should Koga choose? Kagome or Ayame? The reader chooses. Tell me in the review. See ya in the next chappie, friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews, and I finally got up to 100. Yay! I give my most grateful thanks to LithumTiger19 and Ky0xXxL0ver for their wonderful reviews and ideas. We need more love from Kagome and Koga so I'll add more in this chapter and chapter 13, yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.**

Koga was beginning to choose his soon-to-be fiancee when all of a sudden, Mynda's arm was sliced off. Mynda was shocked as was Koga when he saw Inuyasha land with Kagome and Ayame. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha?" Ayame took one look at Inuyasha and said, "You saved me." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Inuyasha-san!" Ayame said, squealing. (A/N: Don't worry, there won't be any affection between those two unless I get permission from my faithful readers XD) Inuyasha said, "Yeah, yeah," setting the two women down gently. Mynda said, "You will pay, you disgusting half excuse of a demon. I will be back, and in great numbers, I swear to you. And I'm coming for that miko and the wolf girl." She pulled out a flute and it played a soothing tune. A giant bird flew down and swooped down and scooped up Mynda. Inuyasha yelled, "Come back here!" Mynda blew a kiss at Inuyasha as she flew out of sight. Kagome smiled warmly and ran over to Koga, who gave her a short kiss. Ayame jumped down from Inuyasha's arms and walked over to Koga. She grabbed his arm and said, "She wants to kill me for some reason. Koga, you'll protect me, right?" Koga shook her hands off. He snorted and said, "Yeah, right. Why should I do that?" Ayame puffed out her cheeks and said, "Because since you refuse to stay true to your promise, so that's the least you can do." Koga said, "Leave me alone, Ayame."

Their argument was cut short when Sango said, "She said she'll be back, and in greater numbers, which means we'll have to watch our backs." Miroku nodded and muttered thoughtfully (out-loud), "You're right, so we have to protect Ayame and Kagome." Koga pulled Kagome close by her waist and said, "I won't ever let anything like that happen again, alright love?" Kagome kissed him on his cheek and teased, "And what if the great Wolf Prince can't protect me? I can handle myself, Koga." Koga said seriously, "It doesn't matter, I couldn't stand having you taken away from me again." Sango put away her Hirakotsu and sighed, "Well I guess we should get going. Koga-kun, do you mind if Ayame-san and Inuyasha joins us? We may need Inuyasha's help and we have to keep Ayame away from Naraku." Koga said, "Whatever, I don't care. But that mutt better stay away from my woman and not start anything with my tribe." Inuyasha cracked his fingers and said, "Oh, yeah, wolf? I can't make any promises."

Sango said, "Inuyasha..." in a warning tone. Inuyasha said, "And anyway, I can touch Kagome if I want to." Koga pulled Kagome close and said, "If you have the guts to." Kagome sighed, "Stop it, guys. We have to get going." Inuyasha and Koga didn't even hear her as they kept arguing. Sango whispered, "Hey, Kagome? I have an idea of how to make them stop arguing. Pretend to fall and hurt yourself while chasing Kirara. Maybe that'll work." Kagome whispered back, "Okay, great idea." Sango told Kirara to start running. She did what Sango instructed her and started running toward the woods. Kagome yelled, "Kirara, wait!" She started running and tripped over a rock. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the hard ground. Koga saw her falling out of the corner of his eye and caught her before she fell. Kagome opened her eyes and said, "Huh?" Koga scanned her for any injuries and said, "Are you alright, love?" Kagome said, "I'm fine, thanks to you, Koga." Inuyasha hmped and said, "If you're so fast, why didn't you save Kagome and Ayame?" Koga said, "I was about to. You just had to jump in and play hero." Kagome said, "Sit, boy!" before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything else. As Inuyasha slammed face-first into the ground, Kagome said, "No more arguing, am I clear, Koga?" Koga kissed Kagome on her shoulder and Kagome blushed. "I-I'm serious, Koga. No fighting," she said, frowning. Koga said, "Alright, alright, I hear ya, hon. I won't say anything." Inuyasha grumbled and started walking towards Koga's den. Sango winked at Kagome and said, "Alright, let's go." Miroku chuckled, having easedropped on their whole conversation.

Koga carried Kagome bridal-style; Sango, Miroku and Shippo were on Kirara and Inuyasha had Ayame on his back.

While they were on their way there, Sango said, "So, Miroku, there will be a lot of beautiful female demons there." Miroku said eagerly, "Really?" Sango glared and he cleared his throat and Miroku said, "I mean, (dull) really?" Shippo said, "Kagome, you look really pretty in those new clothes. And you wore your hair different. It looks like Ayame's, but it's prettier." Ayame said, "No it doesn't, she just copied." Kagome said, "Thank you, Shippo. And Ayame, I didn't copy, I decided I would mix it up from now on. My school uniform shouldn't be worn while I'm hear in case I get them dirty." Ayame said, "I meant to ask you earlier Koga, but what are those weird clothes you're wearing? I mean you look incredible with your hair down like that." Koga grinned and said, "It was Kagome's idea."

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Koga was lying on the couch staring at the television. Kagome said, "Koga, you like this show?" Koga nodded absently and he pulled her into his lap. Kagome blushed madly, and then looked at his hair in the ponytail. The show went to commercial and Kagome said, "Why do you keep your hair up?" Koga looked at her and said, "Um, I don't know, I guess it would get in my way." Kagome didn't indicate she heard him and let his hair down. Koga stared at her as she smiled unconsiously. She slowly ran her hand in his hair. Koga blushed lightly and said, "Uh, Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome continued playing with his hair and said, "Your hair is really soft." Koga smirked and took advantage of the moment and kissed her on her lips and moved his lips to her bare neck. Kagome snapped out her trance and blushed. She squealed as she giggled when he traced his fingertips over her tummy. It had turned into a tickling contest...(Koga was winning, by the way)_**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Reaction time (after Koga told them what happened): Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Sango giggled, Miroku chuckled, Ayame frowned, Shippo's face contorted to confusion and Kagome blushed. Ayame said, "Whatever. Just because Kagome likes you now, doesn't mean I'm gonna give up, Koga-kun." Koga shot back, "She doesn't like me, she LOVES me." Ayame muttered, "Yeah, so?" Miroku said, "Let me ask you a question, Ayame. Are you in love with Koga?" Ayame blushed and said, "Well, uh, not entirely. But that's because he won't give me a chance." Miroku mused, "Ah. So Kagome, what's your opinion on this? By that I mean Ayame's adoration of Koga and Koga's obvious disinterest." Kagome sweatdropped, "Well, uh, I think that Ayame will get over it and Koga loves me, so there's really nothing to say about it." Ayame said, "I will NEVER get over it." Koga sighed in irritation and said, "Why do you even like me, Ayame? You could easily find someone else." Ayame said, "You're handsome, sweet, protective, strong and caring. My dream guy." Inuyasha growled and said, "All you women do is complain. He doesn't like you. Get over it." Ayame punched him in his head and said, "You're only saying that because you don't like me." Inuyasha's voice turned dangerously low. "I swear if you hit me like that again, I will drop you off a cliff." Ayame tightened her legs around his waist. "You wouldn't dare," she said, her voice trembling. Inuyasha smirked and said, "Try me." Kagome scolded, "Stop scaring her, Inuyasha."

They finally got to the wolf's den. Ginta and Hakkaku spotted Koga coming from a distance. "Koga!!" Koga stopped in front of them. Ginta said, "Finally, you and Sister are back." Koga said, "Yeah. I decided that Kagome-koi's friends are gonna stay with us. Oh and Ayame, too." Ayame said, "Hi, Ginta-kun. Hi, Hakkaku-san." Ginta swallowed roughly and said, "H-hi, Ayame-chan." Hakkaku said, "Hey, Ayame-san."

Kagome said, "I brought a bunch of food, so after I get a bath, we can eat." Koga slid his arms around her waist. "Are you suggesting we should wash up together?" he said, seductively, making Kagome blush madly. Inuyasha pushed Koga off of Kagome and growled, "She meant her and Sango." Koga frowned and said, "Duh, I knew what she meant you stupid cur. I was only joking." Kagome pleaded, "Can you both please stop fighting?" Koga put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Right," Koga and Inuyasha said in unison, making them both glare at each other. Sango sighed and Mayumi came over to Kagome. "Welcome back, Sister Kagome. Would you like to bathe in the hot springs?" Kagome said, "Yes, but I would like my friend, Sango, to bathe with me." Shippo said, "Can me and Kirara come?" Kagome smiled and said, "Why not? Of course you can."

Sango looked at Miroku and said, "Which means it'll only be us 4, not you, hentai." Miroku protested, "How are you so sure that I'll peek? I have self control." Sango said, "Sure you do. If I see or hear you, I'll kill you, got that?" Miroku sweatdropped, but nodded. Sango smiled and said, "Good."

Mayumi said, "Come with me." Koga said, "Mutt, Monk, Ayame, Akira will show you where you'll be staying." Inuyasha said, "Whatever." They followed Akira out. That only left Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku. Koga said, "I have something important to do today. I'm going to mate with Kagome and propose to her." Hakkaku and Ginta's mouth dropped in shock. Ginta said, cautiously, "How can you be so sure, Koga?" Koga said smugly, "Well, she told me she loved me, and I obviously love her, and she agreed to wanting to mate with me." Hakkaku said, "Well, congratulations, Koga. We'll go inform the tribe." Koga said, "No, I don't want anyone to know until after, am I clear?" Ginta and Hakkaku stood in affirmative position. "We won't tell a soul, Koga. You can trust us," Hakkaku said, with Ginta nodding in agreement.

Koga said, "Good." They didn't notice Hidemi hiding around the corner. _[Not if I have anything to say about that. Mynda needs to hear about this.]_

**So how was it? Good, I bet. Kinda short, but I'm too busy on chapter 13 to care. Well, enough of my talking, just review and the next 15 reviews will result in a new chappie. Yay! Do you think I should add the band of seven in this cuz the leader Bankotsu is a freaking hottie!!!!!! Oh and all my ideas come straight from my noodle. That's what makes it so AWESOME!!! Oh but, the Inuyasha thing was all two of my fan's idea.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you truly for the reviews. I promised after 15 reviews, I would update but I got tired of waiting. Ah, the romance chapter. Mostly Kagome and Koga love going on in this chapter and a bit of Ayame and Inuyasha. There won't really be that much conflict in this chapter...or will it? Yeah, I did say I would add the Band of Seven, but that'll wait till next chapter. READ ON MY PRETTIES!!! Thank you for the special reviews; inu-babe34, Kitty, and sk8tergirl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. (I own: Kei, Hidemi, Akira, Mayumi, and Mynda)**

Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Shippo sat in the hot springs, while Kirara lied on the ground. Sango sighed, "It's been a while since we've got in together, Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled and said, "Yes, that's true. I missed it." Ayame sat quietly, soaking in the water. Kagome frowned, "Ayame, what's the matter?" Ayame huffed and said, "I don't know why Koga-kun won't return my feelings, he made a promise." Kagome sweatdropped and said, "Well, I'm sorry, Ayame, but me and Koga love each other and that won't change for the world. Isn't there someone else you're interested in?" Ayame blushed and turned away from the two women. "Um, sort of, but he...never mind," she muttered. Sango grabbed her shoulders and said, "Come on, you can tell us. Or at least describe him." Ayame bit her lip and said, "Well....he's really strong, he has beautiful hair, he's very short-tempered, which I find sexy, and he's very cute." Kagome said, "Um, let's see, is he someone from your tribe?" Ayame shook her head. Sango said, "Do we know him?"

Ayame said, "Yes, you both know him very well." Kagome and Sango's face turned from curious to shock as they came to a realization. Sango said incrediously, "You don't mean..." "....Inuyasha?" Kagome finished. Shippo said, "It's pretty obvious with the clue that said, 'he's very short tempered.' Ayame blushed even more and said, "Ah, I didn't know I was being that obvious." Kagome smiled warmly and grabbed her hands. "Congratulations, Ayame. Since we know Inuyasha well, we'll help you show him that you like him, okay?" Kagome said, with Sango nodding in agreement.

Ayame said, "Really? Thanks, Kagome-chan." They all washed up and got out, wrapping towels around their bodies. They began walking to the women's side to put some clothes on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his room with Miroku, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku. "Okay, can I ask why you all are in my so-called room?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and frowning. Miroku said, "I wanted to have a talk with you, Inuyasha, and Koga followed me." Koga said, "I'm here to make sure the hentai doesn't peek on my woman and her friend. And Ginta and Hakkaku are here because this is their old room and they wanted to get the rest of their things." Miroku said, "So since we're all in here, let's talk about the women, since I'm almost totally sure they're talking about us. Koga, what are your feelings for Kagome? How strong are your feelings for her?" Koga said grinning, "Well, she's the perfect woman; beautiful, caring, sweet and her lips are extremely soft. I love her more than my own life." Inuyasha blushed thinking of how Kagome kissed him, how soft and warm her lips were. Miroku said, "Great. Now you, Inuyasha, you and Kikyo?" Inuyasha spat, "I don't even have any feelings for her, she obviously hates me and I don't even want to be with her. She's dead to me." Miroku said, "Very well. Do you have an interest in anyone else?" Inuyasha instantly reddened. "No, I don't," he said, staring at the floor. Miroku sighed, "Come on, Inuyasha. It's clear that you like someone. Just say who." Koga growled showing his teeth **_(A/N: perfect view of those two sharp teeth I find perfectly sexy)_**. "If he says Kagome, I'll throttle him," he said to Miroku.

Inuyasha said, "It aint her, since she doesn't care about me anymore. It's someone else." Koga said, "It's not?" Ginta said, "So if it's not Sister, then who could it be?" Inuyasha muttered slowly, " 'Yame.." All four of men leaned in to hear what he said. "Who?" Miroku said, raising his eyebrow. Inuyasha said, "It's Ayame, okay? I like her, so what?" turning away from them. Ginta's jaw dropped and he said, "I like Ayame-chan, too." Inuyasha death glared Ginta, who hid behind Hakkaku in fear. Koga smirked, very amused. "Well, it's up to Ayame who she chooses, so at least she's be out of my hair," he said, leaning back into his seat.

Miroku said nervously, "Well, since that's out of the way, how about you, Hakkaku?" Hakkaku said, "I've had my eye on Akira since day one." Miroku said, "Good, that's everybody." Inuyasha grinned deviously, "No, it's not. You never told us who you like, Miroku." Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Well it clear that I am fond of..." Koga said, "Yeah?" Miroku gulped and said, "Can we continue this later?" Hakkaku said, "No, fair, monk. Tell us." Miroku sighed in defeat, "Well, I like Sango, but she doesn't like the fact that I chase after other beautiful women." Koga pointed out, "Well, then, stop doing it then." Miroku said, "You mean, you don't look at girls other than Kagome?" Koga blushed and said, "No way. Besides, I never saw Kagome naked, only a glimpse." Miroku wasn't looking at him when he said, "Well, here comes your chance." The men heard the girls giggling.

Miroku said, "I could risk a slap or three if I could show you exactly what you're missing. I'll rush in and pull Kagome and Sango's towels off and you can just look." Koga blushed even more and said, "Well..." Inuyasha said, "Too late. He's gone. I'm not looking, just in case they try to hit me too."

Kagome was telling a joke to Sango as all of a sudden she felt the warmness of the towel snatched away from her. She saw Miroku holding up her towel. Koga couldn't resist taking a small peek. _[A/N: This part is only for readers age 14 and older, read at your own risk: Kagome had creamy pale skin, medium (34 C) breasts with light pink nipples, and a hairless pubic area. Miroku had an eyeful of Sango's body, too. She had tanned skin, (about the same bosom size as Kagome with dark pink nipples, and peach-fuzzed public hair.]_

Kagome screamed and Sango punched Miroku in his temple, knocking him out cold. Koga went back in Inuyasha's room without being seen. Ginta said, "So what happened?" Koga said, "Well, I saw Kagome naked, and she was so perfectly sexy." Inuyasha said, "Isn't it a shame she would show me, but not you? I saw her naked, only the top. She 'sitted' me though." Koga said, "And when was this?" Inuyasha said smugly, "When we met." Koga was taken aback and said, "Yeah right." Inuyasha described some of her body to Koga and Koga growled in anger.

Kagome just finished putting on her clothes and said to Sango, "That pervert." Sango said, "Yeah." Kagome went in Inuyasha's room and said, "Inuyasha, have you seen Koga?" Inuyasha hid a smile as Koga grunted. She smiled warmly and said, "There you are, Koga." She proceeded to kiss Koga on his cheek, but he moved out of her way. Kagome frowned in confusion. "Is there something wrong, Koga?" she said, taking his chin in her hand. Koga pushed her hand away roughly and walked out of the room. _[And to think, I thought she loved me...]_

Ginta said, "Uh, Sister?" Kagome said, "Yes, Ginta-kun?" Ginta looked at the glare Inuyasha was giving him and said, "Uh, never mind." Kagome said, "What's with Koga? Is he mad at me or something?" Hakkaku said, "Yeah, he is." Kagome said, "How come?" Hakkaku said, "Well--" Inuyasha interrupted him. "He said something about seeing you naked and was disappointed by what he saw," he said, feigning innocence. Kagome gasped and balled up her fists. She stormed out of the room. _[Disappointed? Am I repulsive to him?]_ Ginta said, "Inuyasha, you shouldn't have lied to her, now Kagome's gonna kill Koga." Inuyasha said, "So? It's not like I care about that wolf."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga was in his room, lying on the furs with his hand behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Kagome walked in and slapped him in his face. Koga was shocked, but not as shocked when he saw tears running slowly down her delicate cheeks. "You jerk, how dare you?" Kagome yelled. Koga yelled, "How dare I what? You're the one who let that mutt see you naked." Kagome stared at him and said, "What? I never..." She thought back to that time and Koga said, "And as much as I love you, I can't stand letting him get his way with you." Kagome said, "Get his way with me? You're the one who saw me naked, you peeping Tom." Koga blushed and Kagome frowned, "I knew it, Inuyasha was right." Koga said, "I-" Kagome choked back a sob and ran out of his room. Koga sighed heavily and punched the wall, creating a huge crack. Hakkaku said, "Koga, Kagome just ran past me crying. I heard her say she's leaving and never coming back." Koga sat down and stared at the floor. Hakkaku said, "You...uh...didn't yell at her, did you?" Koga said quietly, "Yeah." Hakkaku said determined, "You have to go get Sister and apologize, I like her being here." Koga got up and ran in the direction Kagome went.

Kagome was talking to Sango. "...and that's why I'm leaving, Sango. You can stay if you want to," Kagome said, packing her bag. Sango said, "Don't leave, Kagome-chan. I'm sure Koga just misunderstood. Did you tell him the whole story?" Kagome froze. Sango said, "Kagome-chan?" Sango saw Kagome trembling and realized she was crying. "No, I didn't tell him. I'm such an idiot," she said, her voice quivering. Sango pulled her into a hug as Kagome cried quietly. No matter how much she tried to stop it, tears were flowing from her brown eyes. Koga walked slowly behind Kagome and Sango looked up at him. "What the hell did you yell at her like that?" she mouthed. Koga mouthed back, "I'm sorry. Let me apologize." Sango muttered, "Fine." Koga felt his heart slowly breaking listening to Kagome cry and that he was the one who made it happen. Koga said gently, "Kagome-koi?" Kagome sniffled and said, "What? You said what you had to say, now I'm going home." She stood up and rubbed her already red and puffy eyes. "Bye, Sango-chan," she said, picking up her bag. Sango walked back in Inuyasha's room giving Koga a look that said, 'She had better not leave.'

Koga grabbed her wrist and Kagome looked up at him in hatred, pain and sadness. "Let me go," she said, staring angrily into his eyes. Koga pulled her to his chest and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, love. I can't explain how much it hurts me to hear you crying like that," he said, inhaling her hair, which smelled like roses. Kagome laughed dryly. "So you're trying to comfort me out of guilt and pity? Get away from me, Koga," she said, trying to push away from him. Koga just held her tighter and shook his head, "If I do that, you'll leave. And I love you too much to let that happen." Kagome said, "I'll scream. Get off of me, Koga. You don't love me. You said you were disappointed by how my body looked." Koga gently gripped her chin and made her look up at him. "When did I ever say something so idiotic?" he said, staring at her. Kagome refused to look in his eyes. Koga said desperately, "Look at me, Kagome." Kagome looked up at his cerculean eyes and tears started to form in her eyes. Her nose was beginning to turn red from her crying so much. "Inuyasha said you were disappointed at my body, like I was ugly to you," she said, turning away from his pleading eyes. Koga said, "I never said that. I said (he blushes) that you are sexy and the mutt told me that he already saw you naked because you let him." Kagome said, "Can you let go my face?" Koga said, "Oh, I'm sorry." he released the gentle grip he had on her chin.

Kagome said, "I can't believe it. You don't trust me at all. Actually, since you wanted to get upset with me and didn't ask, I'll tell you. I was bathing in a river and Inuyasha was standing on the cliff looking down at me as I was washing up so I got under the water and told him to sit." Koga scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Oh, uh..." Kagome said, "Now, I'm going to leave until you decided you're not going to get mad at me for nothing." Koga put his arms around her waist and begged, "Please don't leave, I'm sorry." Kagome pecked him on his lips and Koga moved his lips to her neck and sucked softly, creating a red blotch. Kagome pulled away and said, "I still don't forgive you, Koga." Koga said, grinning as he ran his hand across her back, "Love, I promise not to yell at you ever again. I love you more than the world. I'm truly sorry." Kagome pretended to think, "Well, okay, I'll forgive you, just this once. I love you too, Koga."

Kagome went in Inuyasha's room with an evil grin. Inuyasha sweatdropped and said, "Uh..." Kagome took a deep breath and yelled, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground repeatedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga said, "Come here, Kagome." Kagome walked to Koga's room and sat on the furs beside him. He said, "You know how I adore you and love you, so I thought I should do this." He bent down on one knee, making Kagome's heart skip a beat. Koga said, "Marry me, Kagome-koi." Kagome leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Of course I will, Koga," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Koga put the ring on her finger and Kagome smiled warmly when she saw her name written on it. She kissed him again and again and again...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome told all the women about the proposal and they congratulated her and said they would plan a celebration for them in a week. Sango was especially happy for Kagome. Inuyasha apologized for tricking Kagome (but not Koga).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kagome and the others were walking together to find the rest of the jewel shards. They had the usual: Koga holding Kagome bridal style, Sango. Miroku on Kirara (Shippo stayed with the other kids) and Ayame on Inuyasha's back. Koga said, "We can't rest until we kill Naraku. But when we do find all the jewel shards, Kagome, I don't want you fighting." Kagome pouted and said, "Why not? Am I a liability or something?" Koga said, "No, I just don't want you getting hurt or kidnapped." Sango teased, "Yeah, Kagome." Kagome said, "If I can't get in the fight, neither can Sango," Sango said, "Nope, I'm going to get my little brother if it's the last thing I do." Miroku whispered only loud enough for Koga to hear, "So when are going to mate with Lady Kagome?" Koga blushed lightly, looked at Kagome who was talking to Sango and said, "I'm not sure. Whenever the moment's right, I guess." Miroku shrugged and said, "Good idea." Sango said, "Since Kagome doesn't feel any jewel shards approaching, could we stop for a little while?" Inuyasha said, "Feh, whatever."

They stopped and sat in a warm, sunny field in the afternoon. Koga laid his head in Kagome's lap, Sango scooted close to Miroku and Inuyasha and Ayame sat across from eachother. Kagome said to Sango, "It's time for operation: Help Ayame Get Inuyasha." Sango nodded and said out loud, "Ayame, there's a bug on your arm." Indeed there was a bug slowly creeping up her wrist. Ayame squealed and jumped into Inuyasha's lap and screamed, "Get it off, get it off!" Inuyasha plucked the bug off her arm and said, blushing lightly, "There's it's gone, now get off of me." Ayame said, her face turning bright red, "Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha-kun." Koga, who looked confused, averted his eyes to Kagome, who was covering her mouth with her hand, giggling. _[Oh, I see what they're doing...]_

Koga said, rubbing his hand gently across Kagome's cheek, "They look like they like each other, eh, Kagome?" Kagome bit her lip and said, "Umm, what makes you say that?" Koga looked at Sango, giving a knowing look. Sango mouthed to Kagome, 'He knows.' Kagome leaned over and kissed Koga on his lips and whispered, "Then if you know, help us." Koga shrugged and whispered back, "Anything for you, hon." A breeze went by and the sun was beginning to go down. Kagome shivered and Koga sat up and pulled her into his lap. Kagome said, "I brought 3 blankets. But people will have to share." Koga put the blanket around him and Kagome and took his armor off. Kagome lied into his warm, bare chest. Sango said, "I'll share with you, Miroku, but you better not try anything. Miroku said, "I won't, but my hand is cursed..." Sango glared and said, "Then freeze to death." Miroku said, "Alright, I won't touch you this whole night." Inuyasha said to Ayame, "You can keep the blanket, I won't need it." Ayame said, "No, I don't want to hog up the blanket, it's big enough for the both of us. Now lay down, Inuyasha-kun." Inuyasha said, "Fine." He lied down under the blanket, a few inches away from Ayame. Ayame shivered lightly and Inuyasha scowled and pulled her into his warm chest. Ayame said, "Inu-" Inuyasha interrupted and muttered, glad she couldn't see his blush, "Just go to sleep." Ayame nodded and said, "Thank you. Goodnight, Inuyasha-kun." Inuyasha said, "Yeah."

Koga kissed Kagome and said, " 'night, love." Kagome said sleepily, "Goodnight, Koga." Miroku said, "Sweet dreams, Sango-chan." Sango blushed and muttered, "You, too, Miroku."

**So how was this for romance? I'm not that good at it, but I try. I didn't put the lemon because I'm still waiting for the right moment, ya know. So when I get 10 more reviews, I'll update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I had writer's block and I was very busy, so I didn't have time to update sooner, but here it is, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

The gang woke up to hear a scream. Koga sat up in fear that something happened to his lover and was relieved to see her clinging tightly to him, rubbing her eyes. "What was that noise?" Kagome muttered sleepily. Miroku was holding his face and Sango was fuming. "That pervert put his hand in my top and I yelled. I'm sorry, you guys."

Kagome scolded, "Miroku, you almost gave us a heart attack. Can't you just keep your hands to yourself for once?" Miroku scratched his head in embarrassment, "It wasn't my fault, the hand has a mind of its own." Sango said, "Yeah, right, remind me to never sleep next to you again." Miroku chuckled nervously.

Koga stood up and lifted Kagome up bridal style. "Well, it was good staying with you guys, but me and my lover have to go. We have important things to do today," Koga grinned, nodding towards the group. "I thought we were going to go look for the jewel shards, Koga?" Kagome asked, her face twisted in confusion. Koga smirked, "Well, that can wait. You'll see. So long, guys. See ya, MUTT!" dashing off, holding firmly to Kagome. Sango and the other waved, and Inuyasha twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. Ayame cocked her head sideways, "I wonder what was so important." She turned to the others. "So, you guys don't mind if I stay with you?" Ayame asked, her hands clasped behind her back. "Not at all. Beautiful women are always welcome," Miroku said, grabbing Ayame's hands and kissing them gently.

Both Sango and Inuyasha's face reddened in anger. Ayame's face held a slight pink blush. "Oh, monk, you are such a flatterer," Ayame chimed, gently pulling her hands out of his. Inuyasha balled up his fists and Sango positioned her Hirakotsu. "You wanna go first, or should I?" Sango asked, gritting her teeth. Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "He's all yours," Inuyasha smirked. Sango menacingly approached Miroku. Miroku felt a dark aura slowing suffocating him. He cleared his throat, "Uh, is it a little cold, or is it just me?" Ayame shrugged as Sango put her finger to her lips creeping up behind him.

A loud yell was heard as the Hirikotsu collided with Miroku's head. Miroku held his head in pain, his eyes watering in pain. "Wow, Sango, you clocked him good this time," Inuyasha commented. Miroku could only let out a whimper of pain. Sango smirked in satisfaction. Ayame giggled.

* * *

"So, Koga, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kagome asked, brows furrowed in curiosity. Koga grinned, "Be patient, darling, I promise it won't be much longer." Kagome was even more curious, but was quiet.

They got to wolf's den in record time. Koga went in, still holding Kagome. Ginta was standing guard, sitting on a boulder, looking bored. When he spotted Koga, he straightened up and his face broke into a wide smile. "Hey, Koga! Hello, sister!" he greeted. "Hey. Are they here?" Koga asked, setting Kagome down who smiled and waved. "Yes, they are, waiting for you to return," Ginta responded, crossing his arms. "Okay. Ready, hon?"

Kagome shrugged, "I guess. Who are 'they'?" Koga replied with a sweet kiss, making her blush. He walked her to the farthest corner of the wolf den. In the room were two wolf demons, a gorgeous woman, with long black wavy hair and the bluest eyes, and a man, with a scar adoring his features and a face like Koga's, only with facial hair and a scarier aura.

Kagome's eyes widened profusely when it dawned on her mind who these people were. _[His PARENTS!]_She swallowed and bit her lip. The man spoke. "Ah, my son. Come and greet your old man," his voice boomed, giving a huge smile at Koga. Koga stepped forward, grabbing Kagome's hand and nodding. "I missed you very much, sweetheart," the beautiful woman spoke, holding out her arms. Koga gave her a warm embrace before stepping back and clasping Kagome's hands again. "And who is this human?" his father said, narrowing his eyes. "Father, this is my fiancee, Kagome," Koga replied bravely.

"She's a scrawny human. Are you toying with us, Koga? The girl is merely food to our kind," Koga's father said.

Kagome flinched and Koga bared his fangs threateningly. "Don't you dare speak of my future wife like that! I don't care if you're my father or not. I love her!" Koga spat angrily. Hoga's mother chuckled, "She's pretty. I like her." Koga's father snorted, "Well, I'll see if she's worthy to be part of this clan." Koga glared, "Her parents have already accepted me. The clan loves her and respects her. And I love her and she loves me." Koga's mother turned to her husband. "Darling, why don't you leave them be? They're a beautiful couple," she cooed gently.

"How old are you, dear Kagome?" his mother asked kindly. "I'm sixteen, ma'am," Kagome said meekly.

"So, young! Koga-kun, do you think you could at least wait until she's eighteen?" Koga's mother asked sweetly. Koga mumbled, "I suppose. But why wait?" Kagome turned to Koga. "Koga, I can wait. After all, I have to finish school." Koga grabbed both of Kagome's hands. "Are you sure, Kagome-koi?" he asked.

Kagome glanced at his parents. "Yes, I am. I love you. I can wait," she repeated. Koga's father cast a disapproving look at Kagome. "Look at you, Koga. Letting that measly, pathetic human influence your decisions." Kagome began to get angry. "Excuse me, sir, I don't like how you speak as if I'm not here. I don't like you and your blunt attitude towards humans. But I love Koga and I'd do anything to be accepted by his parents."

Koga's father sneered, "Ah, a feisty back-talker. Girl, I could kill you in an instant." Koga death-glared his father, "Lay a finger on her and I'll slaughter you." Koga's father ignored him. "But I look forward to see how long it'll take before Koga kills you himself. WIth that sharp tongue, it won't be too long," his father smirked evilly. Koga narrowed his eyes, "Let's go, Kagome. Good day, mother," pulling Kagome out of the room. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably. "I am so sorry, Kagome. My father is very vocal, spouting out nonsense. We'll show them," Koga said, attempting a small smile. Kagome didn't respond and Koga glanced at her.

She was crying.

Koga's eyes widened in alarm. He instantly pulled her into a soft embrace, kissing her on top of her head. "He hates me, Koga. What did I do wrong?" she sobbed. Koga rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "You didn't do anything wrong, love. You're perfect in every way. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

Kagome sniffled and Koga wiped her tears away.

"I love you, Koga...I do..."

"I love you, too, Kagome..."

**That's the end of this chapter. I finally got my mojo back and I intend to keep it going weekly. Join me next week for, MY WOLF PRINCE CHAPPIE 15! Please review.**


End file.
